Crimson rain, a shinobi's sacrifice sasusaku
by xkawaiichix
Summary: Bring him back, or kill him. Sakura and team 7 know what they must do if Sasuke refuses to come back to Konoha this time. But with unexpeted enemies and injuries, fate turns and soon Sakura's information makes her a useful asset to Sasuke and hebi...
1. Can you tell me, softly

Crimson rain, a shinobi's sacrifice

**For those who have read my stories before, this one is going to have chapters, yay! Also, I always like to keep as close to the plot of Shippuden as possible, and then creating my own version of what happens after a certain event because it's not diverging from Masashi Kishimoto's genius work. I have a lot of ideas so I hope you enjoy the fanfic! Note: I do not own Naruto, also these chapters are named from the lyrics of a song I heard called 'Sacrifice' by tatu so I do not own the song 'Sacrifce' it goes to the creators of the song.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1: Can you tell me, softly?**

One hour. She had been trying to sleep for one hour. That wasn't so unusual now was it? The sun peeled itself away from the sky. 5:00pm.

The moon whispered to the wind. 6:00pm. Sakura opened her eyes. She had just got back from a long and gruelling mission with Naruto and the others. Trying to find Itachi in order to get closer to Sasuke had failed. An Akatsuki member known as Tobi had stopped them from going further and he turned out to be a powerful shinobi. With too many teammates injured they had no choice but to temporarily retreat back to Konoha and heal the wounds before setting off to try again.

3 hours. She had been trying to sleep for 3 hours. Sakura rolled over to face the other side of her room. Not much to look at on this side either. _'Naruto is getting tired of chasing Sasuke with no result. It's like trying to write a book without the pages.' _She closed her eyes. No hope. Grunting heavily, she gave up on trying to sleep so early in the evening. Even though Tsunade had ordered that the team coming back from this mission should get some rest or medical treatment, Sakura was fine, save for small cuts and bruises. Nothing that wouldn't heal in a matter of hours. _'Naruto took the worst from that Tobi guy, considering he was so eager to defeat him...' _Sakura thought wryly. She would go and visit him and maybe take up a round at the hospital and check up on some patients.

Leaving her apartment, she headed down the pathway, seeing the people heading to their homes or for a night out in Konoha. She smiled, wishing she could be one of them. Just another shinobi, that's what she was. _'If Sasuke were here, we'd probably be heading out to Ichiraku ramen to grab something to eat. The three of us, and maybe even Kakashi.' _What did she feel for Sasuke? No one had asked her that question since 3 years ago. They avoided this question. Everyone knew she tried to stop him that night, but did they know what was said? Of course not, that was a secret between her and Sasuke. And if ever they should meet a second time, they would of course pretend he never thanked her for whatever it was he was grateful for, and she would pretend she never loved him more than anything else. _'Hm...that's what we'll do, pretend you never said goodbye and just bring you back home, and you can pretend you're happy.' _Reaching the hospital sooner than expected, she went through the doors and across the waiting room. Checking in at the desk, she took the elevator to Naruto's room.

---------------------------------------------

Sasuke breathed out heavily as he waited. He had been waiting for approximately 37 hours now and still no sign of them. He sighed, he didn't have time to wait for all of them. He would soon have to begin his hunt for Madara. _'I have a feeling he will be more of a challenge than my brother...' _He narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the withering sky.

5:00pm. He was suffering from some wounds, mostly burns from the amaterasu, but he had recovered with his own jutsu. After all, the amaterasu took a toll on his brother, therefore it was easy to defeat him.

6:00pm. The door slid open and in came Juugo and Karin, supporting the weight of a seriously wounded Suigetsu. Sasuke averted his eyes to the three figures in the doorway. "You're late."

Karin and Juugo placed Suigetsu on the bed, huffing in exhaustion.

"Well Suigetsu decided he wanted to have a play around with Kisame," Karin declared, brushing her hands off before adjusting her glasses. "Quite stupid if you ask me."

"So he lost?" Sasuke asked with a lack of enthusiasm as he gazed over at his unconscious teammate.

Juugo nodded slowly. "Well, they were equal in their sword skills but Kisame's chakra seemed neverending and Suigetsu had run out before Kisame got even close."

Sasuke nodded. As expected from Kisame. "Kisame has the most chakra compared to all the Akatsuki members." Sasuke took a seat on the window ledge and gazed at the pale moon now slipping from the shadows in the sky.

"Sasuke, you're injured!" Karin exclaimed, noticing the burns on him as the moonlight washed his body in light. She was about to rush to him when he placed a hand in front of him.

"It's nothing." His hand returned to his lap. "Itachi's jutsu was powerful, but I overcame it, I'm fine."

Karin sighed in annoyance as she gingerly took a step backwards. "So, why are we meeting back here anyway?"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm after Madara Uchiha."

Karin and Juugo looked up.

"We'll start looking for him the moment I get information on his whereabouts..." Sasuke blinked slowly. "Karin, you should start healing Suigetsu. He needs to recover quickly."

Karin hesitated before giving a small nod.

Juugo went to Sasuke's side and gazed at the silent scenery before him. "Where will you get this information?"

"I asked Itachi where to find him before I killed him. He said to ask the konoha shinobi currently in pursuit of me...which means..."

"We're going after konoha shinobi?" Juugo asked, concern fluttering across his face.

Sasuke would not be keen on this reunion with his former team again...but he had no choice. "No need...knowing Naruto, they'll find us first..."

-----------

Naruto clenched his fists, the blanket creasing under his grasp. He sat up, feeling the pain throb in his head. He had fought with all his might against that Akatsuki member. Why was it that he was so weak compared to him? _'I fought so hard...yet he beat me down, he was beating everyone down. How could someone do that? Just who was that guy?'_

"Komban-wa, Naruto-kun," Sakura said, opening the door. She knew he was awake. Naruto would not sleep after this mission.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto answered dully, his head lowered. She felt Sakura flick him on the nose playfully. He widened his eyes slightly as he gazed up at his friend. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. _'She's putting on a brave face so I won't feel guilty about failing to find Sasuke...' _"Hey I'm fine! No need to give me one of those reassuring smiles Sakura-chan, I don't go back on my word!" He gave her a thumbs up. Now his eyes were closed and he was grinning.

"Aha...the pose...my smile gets that thumbs up. I'm glad." She turned to the window. The night was dark. Standing, she was about to close the curtains, when she realised the sky was lit with stars. "Hey, Naruto-kun...look."

Naruto climbed out of his bed and stood beside his friend. Gazing out the window, he admired the orbs of light sparkling in the blackness. "Never seen them so clear in a long time."

"Mm..." Sakura answered, turning around.

"What's bothering you Sakura-chan?" He turned around also, trying to catch a glimpse of the emotion now showing in her face, but before he could, she suddenly smiled.

"We'll get him this time. This time, It's going to be just you and me, Sai and Kakashi. Alright?" Sakura said, her jade eyes glistening with forgotten memories.

Naruto gave a nod and half smile. "Alright."

There was a knock on the door. Before anyone answered, Tsunade and Sai walked in, much to Naruto and Sakura's surprise.

"You should be resting," Tsunade told them, hands on hips. "But, it's just as well you're here Sakura. Over there Sai, there's something I need to tell you lot once Kakashi gets here."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances as Sai stood beside them.

"Tsunade-sama, what's going on?" Sakura asked before Naruto could.

Tsunade sighed. "I want your team to hear about this before anyone else. I believe this concerns you greatly considering..."

"Hey I'm here," Kakashi said suddenly, hopping through the window, holding his book lazily in his hand. "Sorry I'm a little late."

Tsunade gave a nod before clearing her throat. "Itachi Uchiha is dead."

There was a long silence. Almost like a sudden illness spreading amongst team 7 that kept their lips from uttering a sound.

Sakura glanced at Naruto, who's deep blue eyes were swimming with questions. "He killed him..."

Tsunade nodded once again. "Hai."

Sakura then glanced over at Kakashi. His one visible eye was glued to the ground.

"And now what?" Naruto asked.

"You go find Sasuke...he's strong now, clearly," Tsunade said. "However, I can't have you three looking for him all the time like this. It wastes energy and frankly, I'm already giving Sasuke too much leeway as it is."

Sakura bit her lip.

"If you can't bring him back...then I have no choice...he is an S class criminal now, despite him killing Itachi and Orochimaru...he has given out secret information to the Sound village and has close ties with some of Orochimaru's experiments and subordinates..."

"What are you saying?" Naruto exclaimed, his tanned face paling at the words the hokage was using.

"Your mission, you may choose to take it," Tsunade began. "I only say this because I know how important Sasuke is to you and you are the only people that have a chance of bringing him back more than anyone...but...you either bring him back alive, or dead."

Sakura and Naruto widened their eyes, Kakashi merely closed his.

"B-but Tsunade-sama!" Sakura protested, raising her clenched fists to her chest. "Sasuke is an Uchiha! If he dies there will be no one left! How could you consider it?"

"I have no choice Sakura," Tsunade said. "He is a criminal, it is against the laws of this village to suddenly go against them because Sasuke happens to be different. He is a rogue ninja...and if push comes to shove...you may have to kill him."

Sai said nothing to this. He had heard this before on previous missions. But he could understand what it must be like for Naruto and Sakura. Sadness, he figured.

Naruto shook his head. "No matter if he stabs me, burns me, drowns me, I could never kill him! He's like a brother to me...I'll bring him back, with all the strength I have, and I'll bring him back alive."

Sakura smiled at her teammate. He was right. "I agree with Naruto. We'll bring him back alive Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked over to Kakashi who merely gave a simple nod to say he agreed with this also. "Very well, if you believe you can bring the Uchiha back alive then do so. But I can't afford to take too many chances anymore. He killed Itachi. That fight will have changed him. He will be falling into darkness even more."

"We'll knock some sense into him!" Naruto said, punching the air. "I'm not giving up on him, granny Tsunade."

"Stop calling me that," Tsunade snapped. She gave a smirk. "Alright, I guess the mission brief is over. The moment you are healed you can start your search. Kakashi, keep me posted along the way, alright?"

"Will do lady hokage," Kakashi answered.

"I expect you back within the month or so. Good luck team 7. Remember, I'm entrusting this mission to you five and you five alone. You know Sasuke better than anyone, so don't disappoint me." Tsunade left the room with a slam of the door.

Sakura breathed out. "Well Naruto, it seems we-" she widened her eyes at her blonde friend. He was shaking, his lip was trembling. "What is it?"

"I was always afraid it would come down to this..." Naruto said. "Us fighting each other till one of us ends up dead. It was a close call that day, three years ago. I don't want that to ever happen again...which is why, this time, we really need to give it our all!"

Sai nodded. "Yes Naruto."

Sakura smiled. "Hai."

"Alright, well Naruto, Sai, once your injuries are healed we can begin our mission. But for now, I think it's best for all of us if we get some rest," Kakashi said. He looked up at Sakura and realised her jade eyes were deep in thought. "Sakura, will you come out here for a moment?"

Sakura nodded as she followed her previous sensei out into the corridor.

"Sakura, what were you thinking about just then? I can understand this must be hard for you to hear this, considering you l-"

"I love him as much as Naruto does, that's true," Sakura interrupted him, her eyes following down to the floor. "I'm not a 12 year old girl anymore. I'm not smitten with Sasuke. He's my comrade and it's all about the mission. A shinobi will take a mission and accept the sacrifices that come with it. If he becomes a threat and it's impossible to bring him back, then we will act in our shinobi ways..." Her voice was becoming quieter, until she said very softly so that only Kakashi could hear..."And kill him."

**--------------------------------**

**That's chapter one, hope you liked it. Please review!**


	2. How you'll always haunt me?

**Well I hope you liked chapter 1! I have a very good idea which involves characters from the opposing sides but I can't say anything more or it will give it away :D! Here's chapter 2! NOTE: I do not own Naruto, the original artwork and creations go to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the song 'Sacrifice.' **

**-------------------------------------**

**2: How you'll always haunt me?**

_'So...you did it...am I proud? Happy? Relieved? Hopeful? I'm none of these things. I'm sad, disappointed...knowing you have followed this path even though it only brings you more lonliness.' _Her fingers grazed the smooth glass surface as she sighed heavily. What was it in that moment that suddenly made her want to look at the picture? Team 7, 3 years ago. Happy, but that was in the old days now. Slamming the picture back on the bedside table, she stormed out of her apartment and headed to a place she had only been to once before in her life...

_Flashback_

_"This damn key isn't working!"_

_"Here, let me try." After a few clicks, the door opened easily._

_Naruto huffed in annoyance. "Well it didn't work for me."_

_Sakura smiled, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, well you were twisting it the wrong way." She had never been in his apartment before. It felt strange. The air was so cold, almost as if a ghost had inhabited the space since he left._

_"Where's the lights in this place?" Naruto asked, searching the walls with his hand. "Aha!" He flicked the switch and the light fluttered, washing the room in a dim glow._

_Sakura rubbed her arms. "It's cold in here."_

_Naruto nodded, closing the door to the apartment, shutting out the outside air. "You okay with this?"_

_Sakura hesitated. "Sure." She walked further in, admiring Sasuke's tidiness. "He sure was tidy, huh?" Sakura looked out to the balcony. A simple table and chair were outside. It wasn't very cosy, but it was perfect for Sasuke. A basic living space where he could relax or train. There was no form of entertainment to be seen. _

_"Yeah..." Naruto agreed, checking the scrolls on a table. "He studied a lot."_

_Sakura nodded. She went to his bed and sat down. Surprisingly comfortable, however the sheets were like ice and she shivered. "What are you looking for here?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "Anything...that can tell me why he left."_

_Sakura stood up again, noticing the draws to the left of her. Walking over to them, she noticed a picture frame, face down on the wooden surface. She gulped. "I remember when we had our photo taken...and Kakashi sent us all a copy of it, in a wooden frame. We all had one..." She lifted the frame and saw her 12 year old self looking back. She was 13 now, but she could still remember that day clearly. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You know what I find...quite sweet?"_

_Naruto looked up from the scrolls. "What is it Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura clenched the picture, gritting her teeth. "When he got the picture...and I remember because we all got it that day...he just closed his eyes and held it loosely in his hand. Like if he dropped it, that wouldn't matter to him. But then, imagine what he must of done when he came home Naruto..." _

_Naruto stared at her, his blue eyes glistening as he saw her hunch her shoulders._

_"I got home and put this on my bedside table...I probably admired it for hours on end...and then...we get here, and we find that he came home, and put it on the drawers so that when he got up and ready everyday, he would see that picture. He would be reminded of the happiness we had..."_

_Naruto frowned. He had never really thought about it before. "That picture meant as much to him as it did to us."_

_"Exactly...and though he said he didn't care, he did! Otherwise this picture would be under his bed, or gathering dust in a corner, but it isn't...it's where everyone can see it. And that's..." She put the picture up so it stood_again. _Wiping her eyes she breathed in. She had to get it together now. It hadn't even been a month since he left...or had it? Sakura was losing track of the days now. "Sweet."_

Sakura shook off the memories as she reached Sasuke's old apartment. Finding the spare key tucked away under the mat, she shoved it in the lock and turned it. Why was she there? Sakura didn't know. She just needed to see this place one more time? _'No.' _Sakura entered the room, and her heart skipped a beat. _'Something just...suddenly told me to go here...but why?' _Like when her gut told her to go to the pathway, which led out of the village. Her instincts were right then. She had found Sasuke that night. But what was here for her now? Looking over to the chest of drawers, she noticed something. The picture was face down again. 3 years ago Sakura had stood it upright. _'What brought me here...it's like that time of us being together is haunting me and it won't leave me alone...but why? Am I going to see you again?'_

--------

"So, how do you feel about seeing them again?"

Sasuke turned to face Suigetsu as Karin and Juugo slept peacefully.

"You're awake?" Sasuke asked. "You've been out for a while now."

Suigetsu grunted as he felt the pain surge through his body. "Yeah well...that blue bastard can give you quite a headache...heh..." Suigetsu squeezed his eyes shut. "But I heard the conversation you were having..."

"Hn..." Sasuke answered, staring out at the window once again. "I'm not bothered."

"Your old friends? Really? Heh, I think you'll feel at least awkward," Suigetsu teased.

Sasuke glared at the white haired figure in the bed. "Clearly you don't know me very well." He stood and went for the door.

"Where you going Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Out. I can't sleep." Sasuke opened the door, before closing it.

Suigetsu wondered what a man who had gained his revenge must feel like. Who had killed their brother..._'That Sasuke is the hardest guy to understand. I don't think, in the long run that I could kill my brother.'_

Sasuke stepped outside and breathed in the cold air. It was soothing for the burns he was suffering, mostly on his arms and chest. It was also peaceful. Privacy was something he valued these days. Sasuke gazed up at the sky, noticing the moon, a pale orb shimmering in the sooty night. He noticed an eagle flying overhead, calling out into the sky, lowering its wings as it swooped into the trees. He sighed. _'Messenger birds from Konoha...so, they have been in close contact with fellow shinobi within the area...which means.' _He checked the wind with his finger. It was heading away from Konoha. This weather would grant birds an easy flight to whatever destination they were heading. With the bird returning, it was only clear that news had been successfully retrieved and delivered. _'Hn...they know I've killed Itachi.' _

_-------_

Tsunade sat in her office, glaring at the paperwork Anko had just brought back. _'Damn...' _Taking a sip from her sake bottle, she searched through the papers. _'More signing...permission forms? Ooh, for what?' _So this would be the highlight of her evening. She groaned heavily. Suddenly, she heard a small croaking sound. She raised a brow, turning to face the mysterious croak and came face to face with a small frog, a message encrypted. _'Jaraiya?' _

Eagerly, she picked up the frog and hastily read the message upon it.

_**'Tsunade, this will be my last message to you. There is something you need to know about the leader...'**_

Tsunade shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. _'Jaraiya...is...dead...'_

----------------

**That's the end of chapter 2, sorry it was a little short, please review!**


	3. Can you help me? Hold me

**Please keep the reviews going! Glad to see I had good responses from this story so far, hope it keeps going!**

**----**

**3: Can you help me? Hold me**

Sakura sighed heavily as she pushed open the door of her apartment. It was late now and all she wanted to do was sleep. With her mind pondering on why she visited Sasuke's old apartment in the first place, her body was urging her to sit down. Sakura grabbed a glass of water and drunk it heavily, allowing the cold liquid to wash her dry throat. What was wrong with her this evening? Her mind was buzzing. Was it because of the mission brief earlier? Or the fact that Sasuke had killed Itachi?

"Sakura-chan, your senses are getting worse!"

Sakura jumped as she peered into the living room and realised Naruto and Sai were sitting on the sofa. Naruto winked and waved.

Sakura's wide eyes blinked slowly. "What are you two doing here? Don't you ever knock?"

Sai and Naruto sweatdropped.

"I just came out of the hospital, I just couldn't wait to start this mission, I wanted to see if you were ready!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura raised a brow. "Tonight? Naruto-kun, it's late, I'm tired. Can't you hold off until tomorrow?" She placed the glass on the counter before joining the boys in the living room. "Sai, are you really desperate to start the mission?"

Sai looked at her with a straight face. "I left the hospital with Naruto, so I ended up here."

Sakura nodded. "Ah, ok then."

Naruto huffed as he clicked his fingers to gain Sakura's attention. "I'm fine! Can't we just go now? Who knows what kind of trouble Sasuke is in!"

Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke...seems fine. There would have been news if he wasn't, we have messenger birds flying in and out of Konoha."

Naruto hesitated. She was right about that. He stood, stuffing his hands in his fleece pockets, an unusual stance for Naruto. His current posture almost resembled Sasuke's. "Alright then...guess I got a little excited..."

Sakura smiled as she stood with him. She yawned heavily. "Well, you can sleep on the sofa here if you want Naruto-kun..." She looked over at Sai.

Sai blinked. "Friends sleep at friends' houses don't they?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded together.

Sai smiled. "I'll sleep on this sofa please...Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled as she went to the cupboard and retrieved some blankets. She liked having friends round, even if they were just sleeping. It made her feel secure. Handing over the blankets, she bid them goodnight and went into her room to sleep.

-----------

Sasuke opened his eyes. The weak dawn had startled his senses. Any fragment of light would often wake him up as he had been used to dark conditions back in Sound for so long. He found himself outside, leaning against the wall of the small ground apartment he and his team had been using temporarily. For the next few days, they would be waiting for Konoha shinobi to turn up and hopefully hold one captive for information. _'Anyone but Naruto...' _He painfully stood, turning his head either side to release the stiffness from sleeping in an odd position all night. What had possessed him to sleep outside? He opened the door and walked inside, noticing everyone was still asleep.

"Get up everyone."

The three of them opened their eyes. Karin tiredly scrambled to her feet as Juugo sat up, cracking his knuckles. Suigetsu merely rubbed his head.

"Suigetsu, you're fine where you are, I don't want you pushing yourself, you'll only end up useless today," Sasuke said, turning to face Karin. "I will need your chakra skills today Karin. We're hunting."

Karin smirked. "Fine by me Sasuke..." She said seductively, standing. "I'm going out to wash up a little...the nearest lake isn't far from here..." She stood up and headed outside.

"Man I'm in pain," Suigetsu moaned, massaging the back of his head. "He got me good."

Sasuke frowned at Suigetsu. "Rest then." He walked over to the window and focused on the clouds. The weather would be good today. "Juugo, you and I are going to set up some traps. We may have to ambush Konoha shinobi if necessary. And it might be down to you two to capture the one we want. I'll take care of the ones that are going to be a nuisance and therefore useless to us." _'Like Naruto...' _

"Why did Itachi tell you to ask the konoha shinobi anyway? How would they know more than us?" Juugo asked.

Sasuke gripped onto the window ledge. "It's their job to know. That team searching for me...do you really think they'd go after me without any knowledge of Akatsuki first? I was after Itachi before...therefore they would search for information about Itachi. Anything that would aid in finding me. Right now, they're probably full of information that could become useful to us. Especially if we want to find Madara."

----------

Sakura's alarm erupted in her ears, the ringing stinging her head. She opened her eyes and glared at the time. _'8:45? You're kidding!' _Sakura slammed her hand on the alarm clock, resulting in it smashing into several pieces. She gasped slightly, sitting up. Chuckling nervously at the damage she had made to her third alarm clock in two months, she got up and got ready.

After her shower, she dressed herself in her usual mission attire for today's mission. Opening her bedroom door and into the living room, she noticed Naruto snoring away and Sai making himself a drink.

"Oyaho Sai," Sakura greeted him, waving a hand.

Sai took a sip of his drink. "Oyaho Sakura-san."

Sakura made a glass of orange juice before drinking it down heavily. "I'm going to see Tsunade-sama for some provisions and perhaps some last minute medical practice for the mission. I should be back in an hour or so. Feel free to use the shower, and wake Naruto up, would you?" Sakura gave a second wave before rushing out of her apartment and running across the rooftops.

She had been dreaming last night. Sakura had been dreaming about the past lately. Her missions with team 7 when they were younger and the chuunin exams they took. Perhaps it was because she was thinking about Sasuke a lot. He could be the reason for the dreams. And for the reason why she was day dreaming now...she almost ran straight past the hokage mansion. Skidding to a halt and taking a few steps back, she walked inside and took the stairs to Tsunade's office. She knew Tsunade would be doing paperwork so Sakura left herself in.

"Tsunade-sama, I came to gather some weapons for the mi-" Sakura paused. Her eyes widened as she saw Tsunade sitting up from her desk, eyes red.

"Sakura, don't come and barge in like that," Tsunade said, hicupping.

"Kuh...Tsunade-sama, have you been drinking? Your eyes are all red." Sakura went to her senpai's side, leaning forward to see if she was hiding any sake bottles.

"Sakura..." Tsunade said hoarsely. "You have a terrible habit of treating me like your child, when I am your senpai."

Sakura blushed as she instantly took a step backwards. She noticed a strange object sitting on Tsunade's desk. "Erm, Tsunade, what is this? A little weird isn't it?" Sakura grabbed the frog and gazed at it in wonder. She was only able to read the first line before Tsunade snatched it from her grasp.

"You're nosy, don't read things without asking," Tsunade grumbled.

Sakura's fingers twitched as she widened her eyes. "Tsu...Tsunade-sama...what does he mean by his last message?"

Tsunade slammed her hands on the table. Her mind craved sleep. "Sakura..." she slurred. "Jaraiya found out the location of the Akatsuki's hideout...and where the leader of Akatsuki was...unfortunately, that frog was his last message...ever..."

Sakura stared down at the object, her heart beating faster. "So...you're saying..."

"Yeah..."

Sakura widened her eyes at this. "He's dead? Did the leader...?"

"You're not even supposed to know so don't push it by asking questions...but yes...the leader did..." Tsunade sat up, her amber eyes darkening from woe. "Don't tell Naruto."

Sakura bit her lip. "I...I see. Don't worry...I'll say nothing." Sakura lowered her head.

Tsunade noticed her expression and grimaced. "The Akatsuki have lost another member but with the leader recruiting new members, it isn't making much of a difference. Be wary of them Sakura..."

Sakura nodded. "Hai Tsunade-sama." She walked over to a key cabinet in the corner of the room and opened it, revealing the contents. Grabbing some kunai and shuriken, she stuffed them in her carrying pouch before closing it again. "I will succeed in this mission." She headed for the door before pausing and turning around. "Will you be alright?"

"Sakura..." Tsunade began. "Stop treating me like a little kid."

Sakura lowered her eyes. "Gomen...enjoy your sake." She left the room quietly.

Tsunade sighed. _'Arigatou Sakura...for the help.'_

------

**That's another chapter finished! So the mission begins and things are about to get interesting! Please review!!!**


	4. Come to me now, slowly

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! **

**4: Come to me now, slowly**

Sakura stepped out of the hokage's mansion and bumped into Kakashi. She looked up at her former sensei who lowered his book to see her.

"Oh, hello Sakura," Kakashi greeted, waving a hand. "We thought we'd meet you up here so we can get going."

"Oh ok..." Sakura answered, straightening out her black gloves. "Did Sai and Naruto meet up with you also?"

Kakashi nodded. "And we all came to see you. Are you ready to go?"

Sakura could still remember the sadness in Tsunade's face and almost felt guilty about leaving her. But, she was the hokage and could handle herself. "Mhm. I'm ready now more than ever."

Kakashi gave a nod before turning to face Sai and Naruto, who had been leaning against a wall nearby. "Let's go find Sasuke."

Naruto grinned as Sakura joined his side.

"Let's do this, dattebayo!"

Team 7 set off as fast as they could.

-------------

Sasuke turned to face the wind as the leaves were torn from the branches. He smirked as he tied chakra strings round two trees. This was a basic trap that would set off a herd of kunai to come flying at the one who stood on the string. It would at least slow them down so Sasuke and his team could capture them. By rank, Sasuke had figured Kakashi would be leading the squad with Naruto close behind. _'And Sakura will be the one scanning the area for gen jutsu as she can spot them the easiest, apart from Kakashi.' _Sasuke was unsure of Sai's strengths for the team, but he assumed that Sai's specialty was sensing traps as he was part of the ANBU once.

"Juugo, you need to be faster than that," Sasuke scolded.

Juugo nodded as he hastily began setting up more traps. "Sasuke, the net is set up, are we done?"

Sasuke activated his sharingan before scanning the area. "That should be enough. Any trap they set off will alert us and we'll know they're here." Sasuke's eyes turned to their usual shade of oynx. He turned round to face the earthy shadows. _'Hn...they're coming...'_

-------------

Sakura flipped onto a tree branch and swung over another as she caught up with Naruto and Kakashi. Sai remained silent, hanging somewhere near the back, looking around him suspiciously.

"Sakura, I'm going to go ahead to scan the area for any gen jutsu traps, can you search the area for any other traps?" Kakashi asked her, sliding his headband onto his forehead so that his sharingan eye was visible.

Sakura nodded as Kakashi went off ahead. Sakura began searching the area, jumping off to the side and scanning quickly with her bright green eyes. Nothing yet. But she felt a slight unease about the area.

"Naruto!" She said suddenly, jumping to his side. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, the air has changed, I'm sensing a lot of chakra ahead," Naruto said, gazing at his pink haired friend.

Sakura gave a nod as she looked over at Sai. "Sai? What do you think?"

Sai stared at Sakura for a moment, before averting his gaze ahead of him. "We will be bumping into other shinobi soon."

Sakura also looked ahead of her, her pink hair blowing around her face. _'Is it...Sasuke?'_

-------

Karin opened her eyes wide. "Sasuke, they're close."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he leapt up on a branch. _'So...it is team 7 for sure...' _"I'm going for Naruto, you go for the others. Watch for Kakashi and remember to capture one for information. But I warn Kakashi will not be easy to get ahold of."

Suigetsu grinned as he clenched the hilt of his sword.

"Suigetsu, are you well enough to do this?" Sasuke asked.

Suigetsu grinned. "Don't worry about me Sasuke, that ain't your place. I'm thinking of going for that Kakashi guy...he went up against Zabuza. It will be nice to look into the eyes of Zabuza's killer..."

Sasuke frowned. "Kakashi was not responsible for his death, merely for his defeat. A mob killed Zabuza in his weakest state, that's all."

Suigetsu raised a brow at Sasuke's reply. "Hm, don't tell me you're defending the old man?"

"I'm merely stating the truth. Kakashi is skilled, don't underestimate him," Sasuke warned. "Kakashi seems to be further ahead than the rest of them. Watch yourself Suigetsu. Let's go guys."

Karin and Juugo jumped off in different directions as Sasuke hunted down Naruto.

-------------------------

The rain fell heavily, flooding the abyss below.

"Pain..."

The leader turned round to face Konan, his hypnotic eyes narrowing. "What is it?"

"Has Tobi come back yet?"

Pain was about to reply when a shadow appeared behind him.

"I am back now," Tobi said, the hood covering his face. "But I will be making my way out, I need...to test something."

Pain nodded to this as he turned to face Tobi. "We're not ready for him yet, remember that."

"You don't need to tell me that...but we are ready for the Uchiha's power," Tobi said, his sharingan eye like a burning garnet behind his mask.

Pain widened his eyes a fraction at this. "You think so?"

"That boy has power, and we need it now."

Konan pursed her lips. "We're not ready for the kyuubi yet..."

"It's better we have Sasuke before he knows what we're up to, hn..." Tobi turned to face the rain. "I make my leave now..."

Pain gave a nod. "Come back with the necessary information."

"Oh...don't worry, I will..." Tobi leapt off into the rain, leaving raindrops smashing into the ground where he once stood.

"Sometimes he can be so ruthless-you sure he won't end up killing the kid Pain?" Konan asked.

"No, Madara knows what he's doing..." Pain glared at the grey sky in front of him. The earth was getting darker. He smiled...

----------

Sakura stared upwards in the huddle of trees in front of her. _'What is that?' _A glimmer of silver caught itself in the sun and she gasped before grabbing ahold of Naruto's collar and pulling him back.

"Naruto, wait!" She released his collar as he stared at her in surprise.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as Sai caught up with them.

Sakura frowned. "There's a trap up there, we should make our way cautiously through this area. Try and avoid the ground as much as possible."

Naruto nodded in agreement as they set off once again, this time more slowly. Sakura could only wonder if Kakashi had fallen into any traps.

---------

Sasuke watched from a distance, his expression showed amusement. They had avoided the trap, all thanks to Sakura. He smirked. _'If I am to catch Naruto I need them to be separated...well, the most important trap of all should help with that one.' _He leapt off.

--------

Sai sniffed the air, before wrinkling his nose. "I detect smoke in the air..."

Kakashi appeared from the left of them then, joining Naruto's side. "No gen jutsu traps in the area, but I've got several weaponry traps set up in the forest, but some I can't detect. I think the hunters have just become the hunted..."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Sai, that smoke you smelled, is it a campfire?" Naruto asked.

Sai shook his head. "No, it's..." They all stared down and widened their eyes.

"Paperbomb!"

The paperbomb exploded, sending team 7 in different directions.

Team Hebi's plan was a success. The team had come to them.


	5. You caress me, smoothly

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! This one is going to have a lot of fighting in it! Please keep the reviews going, arigatou!**

**5: You caress me, smoothly**

Sakura was sent rolling several meters away from where the paperbomb had exploded. Grazes appeared on her arms as she finally skidded to a halt in the dirt. She stood, her knees wobbling. The ground suddenly began to crumble beneath her feet. She gasped as it collapsed beneath her. Flipping up onto a branch, she glared down at the net below. _'They want to slow us down...could this really be Sasuke's team?' _Sakura jumped back onto the ground, partially healing the minor grazes on her arm before inspecting the trap. _'Judging by the mud, this has been dug up quickly, a lazily built trap if you ask me...and the grooves in the mud can only suggest whoever set the trap up must be quite tall.' _Sakura knelt beside the ditch in the ground.

"Well, well, well...so this is my opponent?" Juugo asked with a smirk.

Sakura froze as she spun around to face a tall man...too tall. She widened her eyes as she drew out a kunai. _'By his size and muscles, he must be skilled in tai jutsu, which means I should use my gen jutsu skills in this battle...' _

Juugo went for her, his speed impressive but not fast enough for Sakura. She somersaulted out of the way before charging at him from the side. She was about to pierce him with the kunai when Juugo grabbed her wrist and threw her body into a tree. The bark split against the force and she grunted. Falling onto the ground again, she glared at the figure looming over her.

"I don't want to hurt you, so if you come quietly I'll-"

"Shove it!" Sakura yelled, punching him in the chest so that he fell back several meters. "I'm not falling for your games, now where is Sasuke?"

Juugo began to shake, his fingers trembling as they dug deeper into the earth. "Kill...I must...kill!" Juugo screamed angrily as black marks began to crawl across his skin.

Sakura widened her eyes. _'Is that...the curse mark?'_

Juugo charged at her.

Within that moment, Sakura could see the resemblance of Sasuke's curse mark. _'Sasuke is nowhere near as violent as this guy! It's like he can't control himself! At first he was acting all polite and now...guh...he has enough power to crush me, I need to get away!' _Sakura flipped to the side as Juugo crashed into the tree just behind her. She ducked and dodged away from his fast attacks, but she was still faster than he was.

Sakura kicked him in the shins, tripping him over. The ground rumbled when he fell, causing her to nearly loose her stance as she ran for the net in the ditch. She would trap him with it, but before she could get any closer, Juugo grabbed her ankle and slammed her to the ground. Then, he picked up her body and began suffocating her and her legs dangled off of the ground helplessly. She couldn't breathe. _'If I want to do this, I have to do it now...I just need to get my hands free...'_

----------

Sai skidded across the ground, the dirt gathering under his sandals as he stood, brushing himself off. That paperbomb, he could have easily avoided, however it was set off at the exact time they leapt over it. Whoever set off that trap was skilled. Scanning the area, he noticed his comrades were not with him and probably dodging the many traps in the forest. They were caught like mice in a maze. He was taken aback by this act. Sasuke was so eager to get away from them, and yet he was wasting his time setting up traps. Was it to slow them down? Or was he going to attack? The second he pondered on the thought was the moment his question was answered.

"Hm, so I get a boy huh? How unfortunate...I wanted to fight the bratty little girl of the team but I guess you'll do..." Karin jumped from the branch, facing Sai with a smirk. The lenses of her glasses were glistening in the sun which was seeping through the leaves.

Sai merely drew his katana with a blank expression. "Why do your team want to attack us?"

"If I told you that...then I'd have to kill you," Karin said, chuckling. "And though I don't like to take orders, Sasuke told me not to..." She drew a kunai. "I'd watch out if I were you..."

"You don't know enough about my skills to challenge me that confidently," Sai warned.

Karin chuckled once again. "Oh yeah? Well I'll be honest with you, Sasuke knows about you the least but he is aware of your unique abilities...such as your little drawings..." Karin charged at him. "Well try and paint a picture out of this one kid!"

Sai dodged her attack, noticing her speed. He would have to defeat her quickly.

----------

Kakashi dived into the air as the bomb exploded. Landing on his feet in the deeper area of the forest, he scanned the area for any chakra signatures. Nothing yet, but he knew he wasn't alone. To his annoyance, the rest of the team was nowhere to be seen. _'Damn...perhaps Sasuke wants us to be separated...well, he was successful, I'll give him that.'_

A kunai was thrown in his direction then; he backflipped away from the weapon before drawing a shuriken and throwing it at where the kunai had been thrown. Nothing. He glared into the shadows. He sensed an enemy nearby but judging by his use of attacks, it wasn't Sasuke. _'Therefore someone else would have Sasuke to fight...I just hope it isn't Naruto...' _

"Well, you're good at dodging weapons but that doesn't tell me enough about your skills, now does it?"

The first thing Kakashi saw was Zabuza's sword, the silver shimmering in the dimness. Kakashi knew it wasn't Zabuza, but whoever was wielding that sword was strong, and perhaps resided from the village hidden in the mist.

"Well, I'd expect you'd recognise this sword of mine..." Suigetsu stepped into the light, a smirk showing his shark like teeth. "Hi there."

Kakashi glared at the boy in front of him. He was perhaps 16 years old also, like Sasuke. "So, you're clearly from the village hidden in the mist, and you're part of Sasuke's team, but who are you?"

"I was Zabuza's apprentice...and then Orochimaru's experiment, before earning a place in Saskue's team. That Sasuke is an annoying guy, thinks he's the most talented shinobi in the world. Despite his arrogance, he's alright I suppose. He told me to watch myself around you...heh..." Suigetsu raised his sword with a smirk. "Let's see how fun this can get."

-----------

Naruto fell to the ground, groaning heavily. He flipped back up in an instant and searched his surroundings. He didn't have time to focus on that paperbomb, he was sensing a familiar chakra that made his stomach drop.

"Let's make this quick...hn..."

Naruto widened his eyes as he drew his kunai. Zipping up his fleece to his neck, he glared at the trees above. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke stood on a branch, watching Naruto as he looked either side of him. He hadn't seen him in a long time now...

"Sasuke, show yourself!" Naruto demanded. "I know it's you, I'm not stupid...we need to talk! There's something you should know!"

Sasuke's mouth formed into a hard line. This was going to be annoying. "I'm done talking Naruto..." He jumped from the tree and landed in front of Naruto, his katana loosely in his hand. His white attire that Naruto had once seen him wear with Orochimaru had been replaced with a black best.

Naruto narrowed his eyes angrily. "Well I'm not...you see, our mission brief was a litte different this time Sasuke..." It pained Naruto to say this. "But this time, we either bring you back or kill you, and personally, I'd rather you give in then make me have to do that..."

Sasuke chuckled. "You can try..."

Naruto glared at him. "Why are you so interested in attacking us all of a sudden? If all you were good at is running away!"

Sasuke glared back, his black orbs darkening at the comment. "Hn...quite the dig there Naruto..." He went to Naruto and within a second, his katana was heading for his throat, but Naruto jumped out of the way before throwing a kunai at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke dodged before doing a hand sign.

_'Fireball jutsu...' _Naruto analysed.

Fire shot from Sasuke's mouth, rushing to Naruto's body at immense speed. Naruto dived out of the way and took cover in a tree. He stared down at Sasuke who was now crackling with chidori.

_'So, he wants to go straight into that huh?' _Naruto did a hand sign and several shadow clones appeared. One stayed with Naruto while the others attacked. This was only a distraction and it was working. While Sasuke fought off the clones with ease, Naruto began activating his rasengan. The chakra began molding itself into a powerful sphere in the palm of Naruto's hand. However, Naruto was also combining the rasengan with his wind element, therefore creating a more powerful jutsu. He smirked.

"Come out of hiding Naruto!" Sasuke said with a smirk, defeating the last of the clone.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, his hand entering the ground where Sasuke stood. Sasuke's eyes widened as the ground exploded into a huge bottomless pit. He dived out of the way, activating his sharingan so that he could see the jutsu's distance.

_'Hn...he's improved, this should make things interesting...' _His crimson eyes darknened as he gazed at the chakra eneveloping the forest. There was no doubt that Naruto's chakra exceeded Kakashi's and perhaps his own, but Sasuke had more jutsus up his sleeve. Smirking he activated chidori nagashi so that his body was surrounded in electricity. The sound of a thunderstorm rattled in the air as he charged Naruto, who knelt in the centre of his destruction.

Naruto, seeing Sasuke charging him, drew out a large shuriken and conjured wind, before throwing it in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke dodged it, unaware that it turned in its course and was heading back to him. Sasuke punched Naruto in the stomach, causing his control of the shuriken to falter and instead, the shuriken only sliced Sasuke's arm. Sasuke dodged as Naruto was forced back, his body going numb from the chidori.

Naruto collided against the dirt, pain fighting his body. He could feel his fingers going numb and soon, the shuriken he had control of, clattered to the ground. Naruto flipped back upwards just as Sasuke placed a hand round his throat and lifted him off the air.

"This position looks familiar, doesn't it Naruto?" Sasuke challenged him, as blood trickled down his arm.

Naruto stared down at Sasuke's bloodred eyes. The tears of the sharingan seemed to ripple with delight with each passing moment that Naruto was losing breath. Naruto smirked.

"Not quite..." Naruto disappeared into a puff of smoke and Sasuke realised he was now strangling a piece of wood.

Sasuke smirked. "I'll say this for you, you've improved."

Naruto glared at the black haired shinobi from the tops of a tree. _'Sasuke wants to kill me or seriously injure me...and without the rest of the team here, I can only guess Sasuke wanted to fight me alone...which means Sasuke's comrades must be fighting mine.' _Naruto dived from the tree and faced Sasuke once again. "You ready to listen yet Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned, his face emotionless as he gazed over at Naruto. The shadows of the leaves printed themselves across his pale face as he turned. His red eyes blaring. There was almost a solemn look about him, or perhaps sadness, something Naruto could not quite pinpoint. Half his face was now covered in the curse mark. "Actions speak louder than words..."

Naruto gritted his teeth at that. "Are you listening to me or what? Our mission is to assasinate you if you don't come with us! You really want it to end like that? Or is that why you attacked us in the first place?"

Sasuke smirked again. He lowered his head until the jagged strands of his hair hid his eyes. "A shinobi always completes their mission, no matter the circumstances...I expect you to act as a true shinobi..." He clenched the hilt of his katana and raised it above his head. His eyes darkening even more. "And come at me with the full intent of killing me!"

Naruto's hands turned into fists as he jaw tightened. "I tried asking you to listen...so now, I'll force you to listen!" Naruto charged him at full speed. "Even if it means tearing off your ears and shouting in them!"

Sasuke blocked Naruto's fist and flipped him over so that he landed behind Sasuke, but he kept on going. Sasuke grabbed his katana and plunged it into Naruto, the smooth silver caressing Naruto's skin, drawing blood.

Naruto smirked.

-----------------

**Is Naruto in trouble or not? Find out on chapter 6! Please review!!! **


	6. Move your hands across me

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 5, please keep the reviews going as it helps me write faster:D! Here's the next chapter!**

**6: Move your hands across me**

Sakura could feel the breath leaving her body. She choked, gasping for air. Wrenching her fingers from Juugo's arms that were suffocating her waist, she did several hand signs. As Juugo screamed in anger, she tried her best to focus as her lungs' air supply began to decrease rapidly. Her head was beginning to hurt but that did not matter. The gen-jutsu was now activated and she couldn't help but smile.

"It's over now..."

Juugo gazed at Sakura as she craned her neck to face him. All of a sudden, she disappeared into wisps of smoke and cherry blossom petals. The petals began to surround him and blind him. He could barely see. He gasped as he fell back into a tree. The bark suddenly seemed to melt against his weight, allowing his body to sink inside the trunk until he was caught in Sakura's trap. The petals that were blinding him fluttered up and attached themselves to the trees.

"Now I've got you..heheh..." Sakura crawled her way out of the tree, halfway, a kunai raised to Juugo's head. "Let's see you get out of this one asshole!"

Sakura stared at her work in triumph. Juugo was caught in her gen-jutsu but it wouldn't be long before it would wear off. Sakura couldn't afford to waste time. Running from the area, she went in search of Sasuke, fists clenching at the thought...of seeing him him again.

---------

Sai kicked Karin in the gut and she fell to the ground. They had been fighting for several minutes now and so far, they were at least equal. Sai wiped the blood from his lip as Karin came at him again. Sai speedily drew a snake on his arm, which slithered to life and tied itself round Karin's ankles, tripping her up. Karin kicked at the snake until it exploded into ink. She scoffed at him before punching him in the face.

"You really think you'll win against me? Heh! You've got no chance...wha-"

Karin couldn't move. She looked down and more snakes appeared at her feet, keeping her where she was. Karin was stuck, giving Sai the oppurtuntiy to take her out.

"You are stuck now," he declared proudly, walking towards her.

--------

Kakashi was winning against Suigetsu. With Suigetsu's weakened state he could not keep up with Kakashi's movements, nor speed at copying Suigetsu's own jutsu's. Suigetsu was highly agrivated that he couldn't give it his all in this fight. Especially since he was known by reputation and he assumed Kakashi was aware of what he did to his victims.

"Sasuke's judgement on your abilities was right," Suigetsu said, breathing heavily. "Shame my body just ain't up for it at the moment, still recovering ya see..." He took a swing at Kakashi's head, but he ducked and the sword ended up slicing a tree in half. "Still haven't got that samehada yet, heh."

Kakashi raised his brows at this. So Suigetsu also had his own personal issues with Akatsuki. He wasn't surprised, Kisame's sword was more infamous than Zabuza's. It would be a prize indeed to steal it from him.

"I see what's happening here," Kakashi said, avoiding another attack. "You're separating the team so you can attack us, but why one on one?"

Suigetsu wasn't all too fond of Sasuke, he couldn't care less if he revealed a little bit of the plan to Sasuke's former sensei. "Judging by your reputation of intelligence I thought you'd have figured it out, but oh well..." Suigetsu manipulated his body with water and soon his arm began to expand.

Kakashi glared at the young man's talents. He understood that his opponent was using water in order to sculpt parts of his body to his advantage. An impressive technique but the downside was, you would constantly need to hydrate yourself. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Suigetsu punched the ground with his larger arm and the earth began to split from the pressure. Kakashi dived away from the destruction. "Yeah, yeah...I don't mind giving you some spoilers..." He grinned a toothy grin. "Well here's the thing, Sasuke doesn't want to have to fight team against team when he only wants one of yours to help all of us, but that's all I'm giving away, the rest you're going to have to figure out yourself old man."

Kakashi was hardly old but he couldn't help but glare at the comment. _'Why would Sasuke want Konoha shinobi?'_

---------

Wisps of smoke glided across the blade as it pierced the air.

"You're not gonna face me yourself Naruto?" Sasuke challenged him. "Are you just going to rely on your shadow clones to do all the work?"

Naruto's forehead wrinkled in anger. Sasuke was all up for a fight, but why? What had driven him to become so eager? "Guess killing Itachi really has changed you Sasuke...guess you got sick of hiding, ne?" Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke, his face serious now. "You're addicted to power now, aren't you?"

Sasuke smirked. "Shinobi get addicted to all sorts of dark twisted things Naruto..." He took one step towards his former teammate before gesturing him to come over with a flick of the hand. "You going to just stand there looking gormless?"

Naruto lowered his head. "I'm bringing you back Sasuke, or I'm killing you but I guess I can't do that without my team here...after all, one of them might want to have the honour of taking your life and I would hand it to them if it comes down to that...unless it's supposed to be my duty because you happen to be my best friend."

"Your famous speeches won't work on me Naruto, times have changed!" Sasuke shouted, his voice echoing amongst the trees. "Now come on already...don't tell me you've gone soft!"

Naruto twitched at that. He could not allow himself to get too angry or the kyuubi would take over. "Speeches? Is that what they are to you? Just some words to try and persuade you? Or to move you even? I'm not stupid Sasuke...back then, I didn't think you were sick enough to go and be Orochimaru's lapdog for two and a half years...but then you killed him and I thought you were Sasuke again. But you still hadn't come back and instead recruited some monsters as your team and went to find Itachi. Well there's something you don't know...I fought Itachi once with Sakura and Kakashi. I learned a lot about the sharingan that day. I learnt a lot about the Uchihas and how they were. And then I realised you weren't going to come back. So I just had to think about you as an enemy who needed to be brought back to Konoha. Sometimes it's hard to forget the old you but what choice did I have? All the choices I've made about you were preparing me for this oppurtunity. I'll try my hardest to bring you back, that's a promise. But I'll try my hardest to kill you if you go too far."

Sasuke listened but none of the words had sunk in. What were his roots with Konoha? Were they still trying to blossom back into bonds? It was too late for any of it. "You haven't changed. Like I told Sakura a long time ago, my path was always different. And you never got that through your head, did you? I told you I wasn't going to play ninja in a sappy village."

"I remember your goals Sasuke! To kill your brother and restore your clan! Itachi is dead, so what do you want? You have nothing to live for anymore, your dreams lie in the past remember? What are you doing with your life, huh? You're just going to be alone for the rest of your life?" Naruto screamed. His voice broke slightly as his anger began to rise. "You're so wound up in your own lust for power that you don't even know how to feel anymore! Where is that going to get you?"

"I have a new ambition...I'm still an avenger but who I'm after is none of your business. Talking all day won't change me, so how about we talk with our fists instead? You'll find that I retaliate more that way..." Sasuke's face was confident.

"Alright Sasuke...if you're that desperate..." Naruto began activating his rasengan once again.

Sasuke smirked as he conjured his chidori, the curse mark still tattooed to his body. Sasuke skidded backwards, preparing for a full charge at Naruto. Naruto conjured wind to his feet and skidded back to a tree so that he was now standing on the trunk; pushing himself off, he soared into the air, his rasengan pulsating with chakra in his palm.

"Wanna do it that way do you?" Sasuke allowed the curse mark to take over his body. His hair grew and the wings grew from his back, tearing his shirt. Chidori crackling, he charged Naruto from the ground upwards. Once again the air grew dark with chakra. Rasengan and chidori, more powerful than before when they had previoulsy charged like this 3 years ago...if they were to collide now, the damage done to the area would be an apocalyptic chaos...and the damage it would do to themselves...they would find out.

**--------**

**Sorry but this chapter had to be shorter. If some of you were expecting a big fight between Sasuke and Naruto, that isn't supposed to happen, I purposely made it quite short, for now anyway XD but a big battle is coming up next in chapter 7 but perhaps not the battle you expected, the next chapter is definitely going to be one of the best so far!**


	7. Take my worries from me

**This is the chapter I've been looking forward to writing! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took a while!**

**7: Take my worries from me**

Sakura felt anger boiling in the pit of her stomach. This was it now. She hadn't had the chance to help Naruto get Sasuke back yet. Even when she had tried to "stop him with her own power" Captain Yamato had gotten in the way. Now, no one was there to stop her. She wondered who was fighting Sasuke and if her assumption was right; that Sasuke's team had purposely separated them for some unknown purpose. Just what were they up to?

Sakura skidded to a halt as a sudden darkness came to her senses. _'What is that chakra?' _It was like a storm brewing across a silent horizon...foreboding...surely to end in death. There was no time to waste now. The chakra was familiar but not enough to be one of her comrades, therefore it was surely Sasuke. _'In that case...I don't have much time!' _Sakura ran straight through the forest, controlling chakra to her fist, ready for a fight. She was getting closer now. _'This chakra is dark, what is it? Is that even Sasuke? I can't even be sure anymore!' _There was a hissing of chakra just ahead, like a firework in the distance. Sakura recoginsed it as Naruto's rasengan. So it was someone powerful indeed. Increasing her speed, she punched through the trees that came in her way. _'I'm going to interfere! No matter what!' _Naruto's form was in view now. She jumped between two trees and found herself in a small clearing. A slight distance in front of her was Naruto, charging downwards from the air, his rasengan swirling in his hand...and...

_'Kuh! What is...that?' _A monster? Sakura noticed the chidori crackling and her heart almost plummeted...but it couldn't have been Sasuke! _'This thing has wings and...maybe it's one of Sasuke's teammates...' _Though her mind was doubtful, she didn't have time to stand there and think. They were charging each other with a jutsu that could kill them if they collided!

"Naruto! Stop!" Sakura screamed. "You'll kill yourself!"

But Naruto couldn't hear her. He was too focused in the fight. Sakura ran at full speed, her fist raised. She would take out the demon instead. She was only inches away now. The closer she got, the more the demon looked like Sasuke...but Sakura could barely bring herself to believe it.

"Take this!" Sakura screamed, colliding her body with Sasuke's, sending them both several meters into the forest, breaking trees in contact.

Naruto widened his eyes as he saw a blur of red hit Sasuke and suddenly be forced back deeper into the forest. Now both of them had disappeared. _'Gah! I can't stop this rasengan now-' _The rasengan plunged deep into the earth, causing an enourmous eruption to take place. Dirt sprinkled over Naruto's head as he backed away from the blast.

"Well...that could have been painful..." Naruto scratched his head as he looked round his surroundings. Where was Sasuke? _'Wait a minute, was that Sakura who just knocked him into an oblivion? I gotta find them!'_

"There you are..."

Naruto turned round.

----------------

Sakura and Sasuke came to a painful halt, deep in the mud. Sakura groaned heavily. She had taken the impact from the jutsu and he had taken the impact from her punch.

_'My hand is numb...' _Sakura scrambled to her feet. Immediately, she sensed the demon behind her and was about to elbow him from behind but he grabbed her elbow and pulled her backwards. _'Damn, he's strong!' _Sakura put all her weight on his hand in order to apply pressure to his wrist so that she now, fell on top of him. Drawing a kunai she was about to press it against his throat when a katana sung its way from its sheath and danced against her weapon to prevent it from coming closer to him.

Sakura was staring into his eyes now...the black abyss surrounding a crimson sphere. It was the sharingan, therefore this person was...

The curse mark began to receed from Sasuke's skin, and soon, his appearence was back to normal. Sakura could feel her spine tingle as she now gazed into oynx eyes.

"Why have you hesitated? Thought you were going to kill me..." Sasuke challenged her with a tone of amusement and slyness that made Sakura's temper rise.

Sakura was still on top of him. Sakura's kunai was still against his katana. Sakura's eyes were still staring at his.

"You going to make your move anytime soon or will I have to force you off me?" Sasuke said darkly. He was treating her like an enemy.

Sakura had only half expected this. Before she could retaliate, he kicked up his knees and his foot went in her gut. She was sent flying backwards into a branch. Her shoulder began to bleed as she landed on the ground.

Sasuke flipped upwards. Landing on his feet. "That was highly impolite of you to interfere like that...but I guess that's what you're good at..."

Sakura coughed. She wasn't going to lose to Sasuke...no way. Standing upright, she charged him. When Sasuke was about to block her attack she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"I'm really not interested in fighting you Sakura...it's going to be a waste of my time..." Sasuke turned to leave until he felt the ground rumble. He stared downwards, one eyebrow raised.

"Start getting interested!"

That was the last thing he heard before the entire ground exploded into dust. He dived out of the way, his unique talent for speed was the only thing that saved him from being caught in the explosion.

"So, you had a bomb beneath the ground, huh?" Sasuke asked her, activating his sharingan. He would detect her chakra and discover her hiding place.

"Save your sharingan Sasuke, I don't need to hide!" Sakura shouted. "And by the way..." She came up from behind him. "That was my fist!"

Sasuke blocked her kick and several other of her attacks as she came at him with full chakra. "Guess you realised being weak would be useless to you in the end..."

Sakura threw shuriken at him, but he deflected them with his katana.

"You're just going to rely on tai-jutsu and weapons? You're forgetting something..."

"Hmph, not quite...you see, I'm skilled at gen-jutsu but your main talents lie in that area so it's not like I can defeat you with that. Nin-jutsu, well, you'd probably deflect any of my attacks with your fire jutsus so my best option is to use tai-jutsu...compared to mine, yours is as good as, well, an academy ninja's. Not forgetting my chakra control of course...you remember the training right?" Sakura went for him again but he dodged so her fist collided with a tree and sent it splitting into wooden shards.

"Hn...and after 3 years is this all you have to show for?" Sasuke blocked another attack, but each time he did, he felt like his bones were cracking. She was conjuring up a lot of chakra in her attacks. But he didn't have time to waste his own chakra on her. He needed to get Naruto out of the way.

"Being trained under Tsunade? Please, there's plenty more! But I don't like to boast!" _'I happen to be one of the most skilled medical ninja in the land of fire...' _"When are you going to take me seriously huh Sasuke? You can't block like this forever, why aren't you attacking?"

"My fight isn't with you," Sasuke said calmly, drawing his katana. "So I'll make this quick..."

Sakura glared at him. _'I'm really not much to him anymore, am I?' _"You can try, but I'm different now, don't even think about underestimating me!"

-----

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the person facing him. He gritted his teeth, his blue eyes darkening like the ocean's depths."You! What're you doing here?"

Tobi smirked under his mask as he took a step forward. "I just want to test your abilities..."

Naruto clenched his fists. He didn't have time for this. "Yeah? Well get lost! I'm not interested with Akatsuki right now, I need to find-"

"Sasuke? Yes...he's also one I'm highly interested in..."

Naruto widened his eyes as blood trickled down his lip. "Just...just who are you really?"

Tobi chuckled. "Just a mere Akatsuki member..."

"No...you're different, you're more suspicious than the others..." Naruto yelled at him, backing away.

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"Akatsuki work in pairs for one thing, and when you ambushed me and my team that time, you were able to take us all on...Akatsuki are good but not that good! Are you the leader or something?"

Tobi found this highly amusing and his cackles showed it. This only angered the blonde haired shinobi further.

"You do not flatter me enough..." Tobi placed his hand against Naruto's stomach and fire began to burst from his fingers.

Naruto screamed in agony. "What-what are you doing?"

"Well, I partly lied when I said I wanted to test your abilites..." Tobi began as Naruto's fleece began to sizzle and crackle under Tobi's touch, so that it now revealed the sealing round Naruto's belly. "I want to test the jinchuuriki's..." _'See if I can still control it...'_

"No! You let that thing out and-arrgh!" Naruto could feel himself being taken over, his teeth turning into fangs and his eyes turning crimson. "Thi...this...is..." Naruto stared down at Tobi and could have sworn he saw a glint of red behind the blackness of the mask. "Just who-"

Tobi pulled away and Naruto fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "Any moment now..."

Red bubbles began to evoke...erupt from Naruto's body. His voice became hoarse and raspy as four tails began to appear.

"There you are kyuubi..."

Naruto screamed as his skin began to peel...it was happening again and this time he could not even partially control it. His chakra was searing like the sun. _'I...I can't...'_

_'Heheh...Naruto...it seems you cannot get out of this one...'_

_'Shut up...kyuubi...'_

_'Your power is useless...' _

Naruto could feel himself being pulled through the gate in his mind. The bars shimmered as he slipped through them, the water bubbling.

_'Now...you're in my grasp once again...'_

**Hope you liked this chapter! The next will be up as soon as possible! Please review!**


	8. All I have in life

**This one is where things start to get really interesting! One of the best chapters yet! Because of the many reviews I recieved for the last chapter I decided to upload this one faster!**

**8: All I have in life**

Sasuke grasped Sakura's fist in his hand as he made a punch with his free one. She grasped this so that now, they were both stuck, glaring at each other.

"Heh...I'll say this for you, you've learnt how to actually block..." Sasuke mocked her.

Sakura chuckled. "The most important part of being a medic nin...is to dodge attacks because if I'm hurt then there will be no hope for the rest of my team if they get injured. However, I'm willing to risk this in order to take you home; if I don't then I'll have no choice but to-"

"Save it!" Sasuke spat angrily. "I've already heard your little mission from Naruto-unfortunately for you, you're not going to be bring me back and you don't have the heart to kill me...someone like you Sakura? Always so soft and so innocent, like you have no idea what the real world is like!"

Sakura could feel her temper rise. He was so wrong about her...so wrong. "You think I'm soft? Well then you're more clueless than I thought! You're foolish Sasuke! I'm no more innocent than you are! How much do you want me to prove it?" Her fist tightened in his grasp. "I know what the real world is like! When you left I realised it was time to take a reality check! One day I knew it would either be us bringing you back or killing you and frankly...I'd be willing to draw a kunai and cut your throat right now!" Had those words just come from her mouth? Had he pushed her so far as for her to say she would kill him? Willingly?

"Let's put it to the test then..." He was about to release her fist when a sudden uneasiness in his stomach caused him to pause.

Sakura felt it too, however her uneasiness was for a much different reason. _'No...I know this feeling!' _Sakura turned, the same time Sasuke did. Then, they turned to face each other. "So I take it Orochimaru told you about it?"

"About what?" Sasuke snapped.

Sakura felt the air grow darker. _'I...I can't let Naruto die, even if it means losing Sasuke once again!' _She skidded back and released her hand that was gripping Sasuke's fist. Sasuke hesitated as he saw her stand in front of him, her eyes glassy. "Sorry Sasuke but our fight has to stop here..." She said calmly.

"Something is happening, don't interfere with this," Sasuke told her sternly.

"I'm going to interfere! He's my friend! I'm not going to let you touch him in this state! He'd probably kill you anyway!" Sakura dashed off through the trees leaving wisps of leaves behind her.

Sasuke raised a brow. _'I sense Madara's presence in the direction Sakura is heading...but she couldn't have been talking about him. Either way, where she's heading, Madara will be there and I can't allow Sakura to take this fight from me!' _He followed her direction.

------

Tobi placed a gen jutsu on the kyuubi as it slowly began to take form from Naruto's body. He had now entered Naruto's mind, and was gazing through the gates, straight into the demon's eyes.

"Madara...you have returned..."

Tobi lowered his head. "I'm going to make a deal with you."

The kyuubi growled. "I'm not going to accept your offer Madara, it was because of you that I was sealed in this brat!"

Tobi laughed. "Which is why I'm going to make a deal with you...I'll face you and if you win, then I shall release you from the boy and you can roam free...however, if I win, then you allow me to take your power for Akatsuki's own use."

"Hmm...either way I shall be free from the boy, a deal which is tempting to accept..." There was a pause. "I agree to the terms...if you have your word."

"You have my word as an Uchiha."

------

Tobi returned to the outside world as Naruto's chakra began to increase. His eyes were burning and he was more monster than human now. "Hello kyuubi." Tobi drew a katana faster than the speed of sound and plunged it into the kyuubi's gut before it could fully take over Naruto's body.

"Cheated..." Tobi admitted.

Naruto screamed in anger and pain as it fell back...

------

Sasuke widened his eyes as he heard a bloodcurdling roar erupt from the silence. _'Is that...?' _He increased his speed, feeling Madara's chakra more strongly now. He was close behind Sakura but she was too worried to care.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. "Don't let it take over! Don't let it get this bad again!" She could see the red rising to the sky as she got closer.

Sasuke swallowed. He was aware that Sakura was speaking of the kyuubi's power, but she seemed more worried than he had ever seen her. _'Does this mean Naruto is fighting Madara? How foolish of him to challenge someone like that.'_

Sakura and Sasuke skidded to a halt as they faced the clearing. Sakura's heart felt like it dropped to her stomach as she saw a sword extract from Naruto, or the beast as it looked. But the pain would be felt by the both of them.

Sasuke immediately became confused. He gazed at the beast, still able to see Naruto's appearence showing through the crimson blackness. _'I've sensed Madara's presence before, it's one that is quite unforgetable...and yet, I see Deidara's old partner...he can't possibly be Madara?'_

Sakura could feel tears of anger in her eyes. _'Naruto said he would fight it, how could this happen?' _To her relief however, Naruto was not fully possessed by the kyuubi unlike their encounter with Orochimaru when he was a full monster. "You again! What do you want with us, huh?" Sakura screamed angrily, charging at Tobi.

Tobi did not care to look at the pink haired shinobi as he felt the power of her fist split the air. He dodged her attack faster than the blink of an eye and grabbed her leg to swing her backwards.

"What do you want with Naruto?" Sakura demanded, about to spin herself over when Tobi twisted her leg the other way. The bones in her calf split and she winced in pain. Tobi finished the blow by using the fleshy part of his palm to break her bottom leg completely.

Sasuke twitched as the damage was done and Sakura was thrown into a tree. She was shaking in pain. _'This guy is strong, but the last time I saw him, he was completely different...taking orders like some pathetic dog!' _

"Sasuke..." Tobi said turning. "I'll deal with you later."

Sasuke widened his eyes. _'He...really is Madara!' _Sasuke drew his katana.

"Hey...you really think...you can get rid of me that...easily?" Sakura asked, her voice full of venom. She stood, her broken leg wobbling in pain. Breathing heavily, she clenched her fists. Sweat dropped from her forehead as her eyes glazed.

"You try running with that leg and you'll worsen the damage...anger won't get you anywhere, especially when your friend's wounds are sure to be the death of him..."

Sakura bit her lip. "Don't treat me like an idiot!" She charged him, ignoring the pain.

_'Kuh...I have to stop her!' _Sasuke got in the way, his timing perfect as he held up one arm, blocking Sakura from coming any closer.

"Move..." Sakura said bitterly.

Tobi merely gazed at the young Uchiha with slight interest.

"This person Sakura...is Madara Uchiha..."

Sakura widened her eyes. "No, Madara is de-"

"He is alive...trust me on this one, I recognise a traiterous bastard when I see one..." Sasuke averted his eyes to Tobi's katana. "Sakura...I'd advise you to concentrate on saving Naruto..."

Sakura widened her eyes at his words. She saw the back of his head as his shoulders rose a little bit, preparing for battle. His black jagged hair blew gently...what was he thinking?

"Why...why are you doing this?" Sakura asked him.

"Right now, your mission has been put to a halt...as has mine..."

Sakura paused. _'So his mission also concerned me and my team...'_

"Right now...you and me are on the same side..."

Sakura bit her lip as his words stung her. _'It hurts me to hear you say that...and yet it makes me feel better...' _"Ok..." Sakura went to Naruto's unconscious form. The kyuubi's chakra was receeding, leaving Naruto's body covered in burnt skin...and his stomach wound from Tobi's katana.

"That's no ordinary katana, is it?" Sasuke asked Tobi.

"It compresses chakra by the touch..." Tobi said. "I'm impressed you were able to see through the mask."

"I think you wanted me to find out," Sasuke snapped back. "What exactly are you doing here?"

Tobi chuckled. The two Uchihas were inches apart. "I was testing the kyuubi's abilities...to see if he was ready...I wasn't expecting such a rude interruption..."

"Testing his abilites? That's a lie, you were trying to kill him!" Sasuke argued.

"My katana compresses chakra...it does not kill the chakra, and the kyuubi's chakra acts as a shell, therefore the exterior is not damaged, but the body beneath it is...I have merely injured the brat and weakened the kyuubi...I'm not ready for you yet Sasuke, I have other jobs that need tending too. I know you've always hated being second priority, such as when you were young and your brother always surpassed you...and when Itachi was more interested in Naruto then you...hm, I wonder why that keeps happening? Maybe it's because no one cares about you unless they happen to find your power useful..."

Sasuke could not allow Madara's harsh words to get to him. "I can't blame the fact that our forsaken ancestory have led us to lust for power and lack of compassion..." He knew only too well, as he was victim of it.

Tobi raised his katana. "Well, I suppose I do have some time to spare...hn..."

Their katanas clashed as they fought roughly whilst Sakura checked Naruto's injuries.

_'I need to work on this now!' _Ignoring her broken leg, she allowed her hands to hum with green chakra, before placing them on Naruto's stomach wound. Her persistency was all that was keeping her from blocking out the immense pain in her leg. She could not afford to waste time on her injury when Naruto's life was in danger. She could see the burns and the stabbing wound receeding, much to her relief. He would survive but he would be recovering in hospital for a few days.

What worried her most was the aftermath of her current situation. Sasuke was fighting Madara, so he said and she had done her research. Madara and the first hokage were rivals and had fought at the valley of the end much like Naruto and Sasuke had done. But that was a long time ago so how could he still be alive? There was only a limited amount of jutsus that could explain how this was possible but all were extremely difficult or had never been completed successfully.

As well as Madara and Sasuke fighting she had herself and Naruto, both injured. Sakura's leg was preventing her from using her healing jutsu to its full extent therefore Naruto was healing slower. And what happened if she healed Naruto? He would still be unconscious, where would that leave her? Both her teammates and Sasuke's were fighting each other, leaving her on her own. Would she help Sasuke fight Madara? What if Sasuke also got injured? _'Damn it Sakura, you're thinking too much...'_

She tried to shake off the thoughts that plagued her mind. Breathing out, she wiped her forehead and collapsed onto the floor. _'He's going to be okay now...' _Sakura turned round to face Sasuke and Madara fighting. Already both were bleeding, Sasuke more than Madara.

"S..sasuke..."

Madara punched him in the gut and he fell to his knees. Looking up he saw a foot plunge down on him but he dived out of the way.

_'He's losing...'_

Sakura did not know what to do. Her chakra was low and it was nowhere near enough to heal a severe broken leg. It was enough to fight but she could barely stand. _'What do i do? Save my chakra for healing? Or help Sasuke?' _If they were on the same side as he said, then the right thing to do was to help him. _'Naruto is one of the most important people in my life and deep down I feel the same about Sasuke...they're all I have in life.' _Yes. She had made a promise to protect them both. Right now, her mission did not matter. This person would not kill Sasuke. Sakura would save her chakra and intervene with the fight...anything to prevent his death...even if she had just earlier, claimed she was willing to do it by her own hand.

_'Heh...sometimes I'm such a hypocrite...'_

**Hope you liked this chapter, the next one is going to be even more surprising!!! I'm even more excited to write the next one so please review and I'll update faster!**


	9. To clear my conscience

**Finally I can write this chapter! This is one of the ones I have been waiting for, like the last two, lol! Keep those reviews going! Arigatou**

**9: To clear my conscience**

Sasuke knew he was losing. _'I have no choice...but I'll have to be more careful this time, I've been taking advantage of the curse mark.' _Pulling down his vest, he allowed the curse mark to take over his body, so that his hair grew and wings sprouted from his back.

"Using Orochimaru's power to defeat me, eh Sasuke?" Tobi challenged the young Uchiha.

"I don't care how I do it, all I want is to see you dead!" Sasuke cried, charging him. Both fell backwards, deep into the ground.

Tobi smirked. His sharingan was more advanced than Sasuke's...this allowing him to see things minutes before they happen, and what was about to happen intrigued him to no end. _'If I allow fate to run its course, perhaps Sasuke will be more persistent and follow me right into our trap...' _

He drew his katana. "Shikaruni no jutsu..."

Sasuke's eyes widened as his whole body became stiff. He couldn't move. "Wh...what is this jutsu?"

"It paralyses the body, no one can get out of it. It takes quite a toll on the eyes but...it's the only way..." Tobi pulled back his katana.

_'If he's not ready for me, or so he says then why is he trying to kill me now?' _Sasuke fought against the paralysis jutsu. He was foolish to stare into the mask's gaping hole where the sharingan beamed like a candle in a pumpkin.

Sakura could see what was about to happen. And, as if on their own, her legs stood. With great difficulty, she ran to Sasuke, screaming his name as a katana came closer to his bare chest. The blow would kill him unless Sakura had enough chakra to heal him, but she didn't. Her first instincts were to run to him and protect him with her life. She knew she couldn't stop that katana, Tobi's power was too great and right now, she was weak.

Sasuke could see from the corner of his eye, Sakura running to them. _'What the hell does she think she's doing?' _Sasuke moved his fingers, struggling against the jutsu.

Tobi was surprised that Sasuke could even fight against it. Was he really that willing to stop her?

"S...Sakura..." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He could barely talk. His blazing red eyes glared at the katana coming at him with full speed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura dived in front of him, wrapping her arms round his neck and forcing him onto the ground. However, the katana was faster than she was and had pierced her back, just as Tobi had wanted it to.

Sakura's eyes fluttered as Tobi extracted his katana from her back, blood coming with it. Sasuke widened his eyes, his mouth hung open, revealing his fangs.

_'Did she just...' _He looked down and saw her blood drip onto his bare chest as she collapsed on top of him. _'She risked her life to save mine...' _

Tobi narrowed his eyes as he suddenly sensed chakra coming his way. "Hn...I must leave now, hope to meet again Sasuke..." He disappeared into smoke.

Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily as they landed on the ground, her limp body resting against his. She was out cold and not only that, her life was in danger. His blood boiled. He had allowed Tobi to get away, and what was worse was that he had recovered no information on his whereabouts.

_'Those people coming are Sakura's team...I can't afford to be found, they'll think I did this to Sakura and I'm not in the mood to fight.' _He gently rolled her body off of him and stood. About to walk away he paused in his footsteps. He turned to face Sakura. _'Damnit Sasuke...after all this time and you still have a conscience?' _Sasuke picked up her body and flew from the area, not even realising that Team Hebi had just chosen the one they could use information from...

-----

After some minutes, Sasuke reached a safe area and placed her on the ground. Watching Kabuto with his medical techniques had taught him how to do some basic healing jutsus. But not enough to fully heal her injuries. He would need to find Karin as soon as possible.

Pressing his hand firmly against her back, he began healing the wound. _'It isn't that deep...which means she'll be fine with rest.' _What bothered him was the fact that she saved his life like that. Why? Was it her instincts? He knew them too well...he had experienced this before.

Receeding the curse mark from his body, he returned to normal and slowly slipped his arms through his vest. Sitting himself on a log, an arm hung lazily over one knee, he gazed at the unconscious Sakura. She had become stronger now. More like a shinobi. Sighing in annoyance, he pulled her so that she rested against his knees and ripped a piece from his vest. Hesitantly grabbing a kunai and ripping the back of her shirt only slightly, he took the cloth, ensured it was clean, before wrapping it tightly round the bottom of her shoulder blades and tying it under her chest. The only thing he could do was to apply pressure to the wound that he had helped heal partially. This would keep the wound under control until he found his teammates and returned to their hideout.

Picking her up, he walked through the forest, eager to find his teammates.

------

Kakashi and Sai met up in the clearing, both breathing heavily.

"Sai...did you feel that earlier?" Kakashi asked.

Sai gave a nod. "Naruto's chakra darknened..." He widened his eyes as he saw Naruto's unconscious body.

Kakashi went to Naruto's side and checked his injuries. "He'll be alright after recovery...no doubt Sakura was here, she healed him...but where is she?"

Sai scanned his surroundings. "A fight has taken place here...maybe Sasuke was fighting Naruto...I was fighting a female..."

"And I was fighting Suigetsu, which means either Naruto or Sakura were fighting either Juugo or Sasuke." Kakashi lowered his eyes. "We need Naruto to wake up and tell us what happened..."

-------

The silence of the forest was almost soothing. And the wind seemed to aid in healing the fresh cuts on Sasuke's body. Sakura was on his pack, arms loose over his shoulders, as he clung to her legs. It wasn't something he was keen on...but it was the only way to repay her for what she had done...not only that but Sakura was the most intelligent of the group, she would most likely have the greater amount of information. He felt her breath on his neck, causing his spine to shiver. It was warm and it agrivated him.

"S...Sasuke..." She said with a whisper, her voice tickling his ear. "Wherami...?"

"Don't talk, just hold on," Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura did not understand where she was or what she was holding onto...she was too out of it-too tired. "Whahapnd..." There was no answer, so she merely wrapped her arms tighter round his body and fell asleep on his shoulder...

**Sorry this chapter was shorter, I had to end it this way, but the next one will be longer and VERY exciting to write so I should be able to update quicker! Please review!**


	10. Can you feel me solely?

**Hope you liked the last chapter, this one is going to be GREAT!!! Oh and one of the GREAT plotlines of the story is coming up in the next chapter as well XD!**

**10: Can you feel me solely?**

"I thought you were going to bring him back?" Pain asked as Tobi stood under the archway, glaring at the rain.

"I changed my mind..." He answered. "I need Sasuke to be a little more like himself by provoking his anger a little more..."

Pain narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "You're running out of time."

"That doesn't concern you, stick to Akatsuki's goals, not mine. That is where your duties lie," Tobi told him sternly.

Pain was growing tired of Tobi's arrogance. "You think the Uchiha isn't ready?"

"There were too many interruptions, I have things under control...as for the kyuubi, we're almost ready."

-------------

Karin stumbled through the forest. Her opponent had dashed off suddenly after keeping her stuck in his, well as Karin called it, a "stupid ink jutsu." She grumbled heavily, the twigs crunching under her sandals. She could sense Sasuke's chakra nearby. _'I only hope Suigetsu or Juugo were able to catch one of the Konoha brats...or Sasuke won't be happy with me...' _She stopped in her tracks. She was sensing a second chakra now. Close to Sasuke, dangerously close. If Karin caught this one trying to attack him then he would be..._'Ever so grateful...kukuku...' _She picked up the pace, passing the creaking trees in the silent wind.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Karin called out playfully. She jumped past a tree and skidded to a halt as she saw...something that made her blood boil and her fists clench. There Sasuke was...walking along all battered and bruised...with a pink haired brat hanging on his back ever so affectionately...her arms grazing his neck and his hands clutching the back of her legs securely...he was giving her..._'A PIGGYBACK RIDE? MY SASUKE-KUN?' _Adjusting her glasses, she stormed through the trees, kicking up leaves in her steps.

"Sasuke, just what is going on here?" Karin demanded, storming over to him.

"Karin, where's Juugo and Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked, his voice casual and uncaring.

"Never mind that, why do you have that Konoha _girl _hanging onto you like that? I thought someone was trying to attack you!" Karin yelled, hands on hips.

"She's severely injured, what other way could I carry her?" Sasuke asked coldly, attempting to walk past when Karin stood in his way again. His expression immediately turned into a glare.

"Why are you holding her that way? Slumping her over your shoulder suggests a little more like she's our hostage, not giving her a piggyback like she's your girlfriend!" Karin shouted once again, her face redenning.

"Her back is injured, as is her leg, I can't hold her that way without causing more damage to her injuries...also, she saved my life back there when she didn't have to, but most importantly..." He pushed past Karin. "You three failed in trying to kidnap a member of team 7 so I had to take her instead."

Karin watched him leave for a moment before running to catch up with him. "W-wait Sasuke-kuuun!"

"Where's Suigetsu and Juugo, I won't ask again..." Sasuke repeated impatiently.

Karin scowled at the pink haired kunoichi rested her head against Sasuke's, sleeping. "Erm...well..." She did a jutsu and closed her eyes. "Suigetsu is already heading in our direction and Juugo...he's currently still somewhere ahead...it seems he's been placed under a gen-jutsu..."

Sasuke gave one nod. "Who was your opponent?"

Karin hesitated. "That pale kid...Sai..."

"And you weren't able to defeat someone as weak as him? You're disappointing Karin..." Sasuke lowered his eyes to the ground. He was not impressed with his teammates currently. In truthfulness, however, Suigetsu was stil recovering so Sasuke did not blame him completely.

Karin said nothing at this. She was too jealous of the pink haired kunoichi being so close to Sasuke like that.

"Heh, do I even want to know?" Suigetsu asked, stepping from the shadows.

Sasuke raised his head. "Suigetsu, I take it you fought Kakashi?"

Suigetsu gave a nod. "Yeah, he was good in truth...but he ran away out of the blue, kinda threw me off a bit, heheh..." He secured his sword back in his belt and began walking along side of them. "So...what is she your girlfriend as well as our hostage?"

Sasuke shot him a glare.

"That's what I said," Karin snapped.

"Well, considering you two failed in kidnapping anyone from team 7 I had to settle for this one...she's injured, but she saved my life. We may as well treat her injuries or she'll die on us," Sasuke explained.

"Huh? Saved your life? A little girl like that?" Suigetsu exclaimed with a tone of amusement. "You losing your touch Sasuke?"

"No," Sasuke answered coldy. "Madara showed up...I was fighting Naruto but Sakura intervened and I got separated from Naruto...Madara wants the kyuubi's power for Akatsuki and it seems Sakura knows quite a bit about them."

Suigetsu sighed heavily. "Well if you need a little girl to save your ass everytime Madara takes a hit at you then I guess she should stick around for a little longer...ne?"

"I think Sasuke can handle himself without her help!" Karin yelled.

"Just cause' you're jealous..." Suigetsu said slyly.

Karin punched him in the face. "I am not!"

"Aa-cut it out!" Suigetsu snapped. "Anyway, where's Juugo already? I'm tired..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was a fact...his team today had been completely useless. "He's up ahead..."

"I take it that pinky girl fought him then ran off to help Naruto, huh?" Suigetsu guessed. "I'm surprised she took the guy down..."

"She probably just ran away, too scared to fight him. You could easily snap her in half!" Karin answered angrily.

"You said so yourself that he was under a gen-jutsu...and since he is still under it, it must have been quite powerful," Sasuke replied as they reached the area where they had set up the traps.

Juugo was there, struggling under the gen-jutsu. With one hand, Sasuke was able to release the gen jutsu, but he was still impressed with the quality of it. _'Sakura...you really have...changed.'_

---------

"Naruto..."

"Naruto..."

Naruto could hear voices echoing in the darkness. He gritted his teeth as pain overwhelmed him. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first, but soon everything came into focus. He shot upright, his eyes wide.

"Take it easy Naruto," Kakashi told him. "You're injured but you'll be alright..."

"Sakura-chan!" Natuto exclaimed, looking round him. He gazed over at Sai, who wore a calm expression. "Kuh...where is she?"

Concern spread over Kakashi's face. "What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto searched his surroundings again. "Sasuke...she was fighting him! She interrupted our fight and now they're both gone! Damnit...I remember...Sasuke came and fought him...and Sakura was there but then I fell unconscious, I can't remember what happened..."

"Sasuke came and fought who?" Kakashi asked eagerly.

"Tobi...but I think..." Naruto's mind became a blur. He was in too much pain to think clearly. "We need to find Sakura-chan! She might have been taken by the Akatsuki-and maybe Sasuke got caught as well..."

"Easy Naruto, you're in no condition to go on, we need to take you back to Konoha," Kakashi told him sternly.

Naruto widened his eyes. "We can't just leave her!"

Sai stood. "I can't sense her chakra, she might be too far away now. We will need to find her once we get you healed Naruto."

Naruto lowered his head. "We failed to bring Sasuke back again and we didn't kill him..." In truth, Naruto was relieved about this.

"The mission is not over," Kakashi told him. "We have one month Naruto...we'll go back, you recover and we'll find Sakura. Don't worry, we will not abandon her."

Naruto closed his eyes for several seconds. She was always there for him. Now, he had no idea where she was, or if she was injured. Or if Sasuke had taken her, or Akatsuki had taken her...or Akatsuki had taken them both. But being a shinobi, he could only prepare for the worst.

If Sakura was gone, that would immediately leave Tsunade concered and even more angry at Sasuke, considering he ambushed the team and separated them. That was why Naruto assumed Sasuke may have taken her...because Sasuke had purposely attacked them, but for what reason? It wasn't as if Sasuke had chose Sakura in the first place, she had merely interrupted the fight. _'Which leads me to think Akatsuki could have taken her...'_

_'Sakura-chan...forgive me...I've been so stupid lately, I haven't been at my best...but it's because of Tobi that I have been this way...there's something about him...'_

"Naruto, your kyuubi was released wasn't it?" Kakashi asked him.

Naruto nodded. "Tobi somehow...released it and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop it."

Kakashi immediately became suspicious. Tobi, not only had he stopped them from getting to Sasuke, but now he had mysteriously showed up during a fight _with _Sasuke. What did this mean? Kakashi had a feeling that this mission would be more than bringing Sasuke back...

-----

Sakura opened her eyes, to find herself in a surprisingly comfortable bed. _'Where am I?' _Her first assumption was that she was in the hospital in Konoha...she remembered being wounded by-

_'Madara! I need to tell everyone!' _Sakura sat upright and immediately cried out in pain. She had been stabbed in the back. How could she had forgotten where she had been wounded?

Gazing at her surroundings, she realised she wasn't at the hospital. She was in some form of apartment, surrounded by woods. _'I don't remember...I got hit protecting Sasuke...where's Naruto? Did Sasuke get away? Are we in a travel inn?' _

The door slid open then and Sakura immediately shot her head to the door. Her eyes widened as the person walked in.

"You're awake then, finally," Karin said coldly. "You took your time, you've been out for 34 hours, you've been wasting our time!" She leant against the window and glared out at the view.

Sakura didn't appreciate the girl's attitude. "You're on Sasuke's team...aren't you?"

Karin turned to face the girl, immediately taking in her looks now that she was awake. There was no doubt about it, she was competition. Her unique pink hair and obvious green eyes were a favour to her. "Hmph...if it was up to me, you'd be lying dead in some ditch somewhere..."

Sakura clenched her fists. "I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you...you're lucky I'm injured or I would have thrown you through that wall."

Karin walked towards the bed, arms folded with a smirk. "Oh really? Well unfortunately for you, I have the upper hand...you see, Sasuke isn't here to stop me from pulling every pink strand from that big head of yours-"

"Karin, take one step closer and I'll be the one throwing you through that wall," Sasuke snapped, entering the apartment with a glare. "I'm not going to have you two fighting like four year olds when we have important things to be dealing with..."

Sakura stared up at him as he walked further into the room, holding a white robe. He did not meet her gaze but was aware of her eyes on him.

Sakura understood where she was now. With team Hebi, in their hideout, wherever it was. She could now remember what had happened previously...Madara...for instance. He was alive and Sasuke had been looking for him. But what had possessed him to take her?

The white robe was suddenly thrown onto Sakura's lap, along with black pants. "Put those on and do it quickly." Sasuke told her.

Sakura was taken aback by how coldly Sasuke was acting. As if it was her fault that she got in the way of the katana? Sakura stared down at her clothes, realising why Sasuke had given her clothing. Her current attire was bloodstained and covered in mud, and torn in several places. It would only infect the wounds she suffered.

"Karin come outside," Sasuke ordered.

Karin complied, walking out of the apartment with a frown on her face.

Sasuke turned to leave also.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said softly.

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"Arigatou."

Sasuke hesitated before answering with a short "Hn," before taking his leave.

**That's that chapter finished! The next one will be updated asap the more the reviews! Hope you're enjoying it! The next chapter is going to be a REALLY good one!**


	11. Deeper still and wholly

**Here's chapter 11, I've enjoyed writing this one and it's one of the best yet! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Sorry it took a litte longer this time but this one is hopefully worth the wait! (this chapter also includes a plotline!!)**

**11: Deeper still and wholly**

Sakura wiped a damp cloth over her face before folding her dirty clothes in a pile beside the bed. She wasn't sure how she felt. _'Am I their hostage? Or an unwelcomed guest?' _Tying the loose robe tighter round her body she attempted to stand, before falling back onto the ground again. Placing a hand on her leg, she began examining the damage her calf had taken. _'The bones are broken and I've strained the ligiments...this is going to take a while to heal fully, even with my skills...'_

Sasuke slid open the door then, uncaring as to whether she had finished dressing or not. He was acting as if she were invisible.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said to him.

Sasuke shot a glance at her, meaning he was listening, but not with the slightest bit of interest.

"Why-"

"So that's why we were waiting outside..." Suigetsu said with a smirk, walking inside. "Finally decided to wake up, eh?"

Sakura stared at him confused. She had never seen him before but the sword he was carrying, she recognised immediately. "Kubikiri Hocho..."

Suigetsu turned his attention onto Sakura, a spark in his eyes. "You recgonise it, huh?"

Sakura gave a nod. "Yeah..." She felt strangely out of place in the room. Juugo, who not days before had been fighting her, was now calm and collected, taking in the outside view. Suigetsu, known for his brutal reputation was acting casual as if he had known Sakura for longer than a few minutes. And Karin...she was currently watching Sasuke as he bent over to pick up his katana...

Sakura rolled her eyes. Just what was going to happen to her here?

"I know you were on Sasuke's squad, the same that killed Zabuza," Suigetsu answered with a toothy grin. "I also heard you gave Juugo quite a beating about two days ago now..." Suigetsu said chuckling, removing the heavy sword and placing it on the ground.

Sakura said nothing but couldn't help give a small smirk, which all in the room noticed.

"So who was your opponent then anyway, Karin?" Suigetsu asked, immediately wanting to tease her as he was aware she lost the fight.

Karin adjusted her glasses once again before clearing her throat. "Ask her...her big head must be full of information about that arty pale kid..."

"His name is Sai and clearly he isn't just an arty 'kid' if he kicked your ass, unless you really suck that much," Sakura snapped with a side grin.

Sasuke listened with intent now. Although he was cleaning his katana in the corner of the room, he was also examining his ex-teammate's new attitude. But was it improved? He did not fully understand where Sakura had gotten this from. Definitely not Naruto; Naruto could get bad mouthed if he wanted to but his comebacks lacked intelligence and were more random throws of threats. Kakashi? No, Kakashi was always able to keep his cool, even in tough situations. Then, it clicked. Sakura had been taught under Tsunade. She probably had not only gained her teacher's abilities, but her attitude as well. That was when it occurred to him that, his team had all been taught under the 3 sannin. Sasuke had been the only one to succeed Orochimaru, but only because Orochimaru was ill. So now they shared their teachers' abilities...when he truly thought about it, they may, to some extent be equal fighters. After all, Orochimaru and Jaraiya both had the oppurtunity to become hokage but Jaraiya turned it down for Tsunade and now she was hokage. Sakura was the hokage's apprentice. No wonder she had changed.

Suigetsu paused as he listened. He lowered his head, blinking rapidly. Clenching his fists.

Sasuke was the first to notice Suigetsu's sudden discomfort. Narrowing his eyes, he stood. "Suigetsu..."

Suigetsu looked up, confused at Sasuke's alert tone. "What?"

Sasuke's expression was like he was reading his thoughts. Suigetsu hated when Sasuke did that, because he wasn't sure if he actually could.

Sakura stared at the both of them, one eyebrow raised in confusion. She did not understand the sudden tension between them.

Suigetsu merely rubbed the back of his head with his hand and chuckled. "Heheh...if I'm not mistaken...that person you fought Karin...is kinda, like a brother to me."

Sakura widened her eyes as Karin began arguing with Suigetsu, saying he made no sense. Juugo merely remained calm, standing by the window. Sasuke watched the two with a glare as he crossed his arms. He wasn't exactly expecting those words to come from Suigetsu's mouth.

"I know you!" Saskura exclaimed, causing everyone to stare at her. If it wasn't for her leg, she would have stood. "You're the one in Sai's picture book."

Suigetsu raised his brows.

"Sai drew you...and Sai said that he felt a strong bond for that person, as if they were brothers...and he treated you like his brother because he also had no one. But he said you died of a disease...so what really happened?" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke glared at the floor. He was tired of all this talk about brotherly bonds.

"Heh, it seems you know more about us then I remember...I did get ill, yeah. And on the verge of my deathbed, Orochimaru came along and took me...made me strong again and soon I became one of his little experiments...that's all there is to it," Suigetsu answered with a shrug. "I had no idea he would end up being on your team."

Sakura lowered her eyes, her expression filled with sadness. "I think you two will be seeing each other again...they'll come for me..."

Suigetsu sat back down, smirking at their hostage...or was it an unwelcomed guest? He wasn't exactly sure...

"Speaking of which...why did you bring me here Sasuke?"

--------

Tsunade yawned heavily. Her paperwork was...unlimited. Flicking through a book, she attempted to take in information. Shizune would have panicked if she could see her now. Studying. Not quite Tsunade's thing...

Before she could contemplate on taking a quick nap before anyone noticed, the door suddenly burst open and squad 7 came rushing through the door. Tsunade looked up slowly and took the members in with slight annoyance. _'Tsk...what are they doing back so early? And where the hell is Sakura?'_

"So...you failed, huh?" Tsunade immediately assumed, about to stand when Naruto stepped forward.

"No, we're nowhere near finished this mission, however something has happened and we're on short time! Sakura has been kidnapped by Akatsuki!" Naruto exclaimed. "I think Tobi is the leader of Akatsuki, because he showed up and when I woke up Sakura and Sasuke were gone..."

Tsunade lowered her eyes. Sighing heavily, she stood. "Why are you here? You need to find Sakura and Sasuke if that is the case."

Naruto hesitated. "We don't know what we're up against! If Tobi is the leader then-"

"Tobi isn't the leader," Tsunade said, her chest tightening.

Naruto lowered his eyebrows in confusion. "But we don't know...I was hoping you could give us more information so we know what we're up against; we can bring back Sakura faster that way!"

Tsunade bit her lip. She could not hold this off any longer. "You're up against someone who killed a sannin within minutes..."

Naruto raised a brow. His heart began to beat faster.

"Your mission is now officially one of the most dangerous I have so far assigned to anyone...you will need a bigger squad..." She began searching through her papers. "The leader of Akatsuki...killed Jaraiya."

-------

The cresecent moon ascended into the sleeping sky. All that surrounded the hut was dark, too dark for shadows and noise. Just silence. It was late indeed.

_"Why did you bring me here Sasuke?"_

_"Hn..."_

Sasuke stared out from the decked porchway, his arms leaning lazily over the railing. The stars were cowardly tonight. Sasuke couldn't afford to travel in this darkness.

Sakura opened her eyes, sensing Sasuke's chakra within her own sleep. After hours of her listening to team hebi and gaining more information about them, she had grown more accustomed to them. Suigetsu, perhaps, the most talkative and less frigid unlike the others. He still had a sense of humour. Sakura was grateful that Sasuke had given up his bed for the past couple of days. Sakura was lying in it, feeling like an intruder within the thick blanket. It did not smell like her...it smelt somewhat of Sasuke and yet smelt like absolutely nothing. For 3 years she had forgotten Sasuke's scent but after their fight and now sleeping in his bed, she seemed unable to smell anything else. The air was him and all she saw was him. So, he really did play on her mind...and she still felt for him deeply. It was an honest emotion that she tried to deny for so long.

Still, her eyes were fixed on Sasuke, who was outside of the half open sliding door. His body facing the serene surroundings. It was worth talking to him now, as his team slept on the floor with their blankets. Using the wall for support, she limped over to the door, pain agonising her every step. Opening the door, she went to the railings and lent against them, now standing beside Sasuke. Their hair was blowing in the gentle breeze. Tresses of pink hair grazed raven haired strands.

"You didn't answer my question..." Sakura said calmly.

"You should be resting, or you'll be useless to us," Sasuke told her sternly.

Her green eyes seemed luminous compared to her pale complexion in the thin moonlight. She stared at the side of his face, his oynx eyes fixated on the huddle of trees. "What do you want?"

"Information," Sasuke said quickly, no change in his tone or expression.

"Ah. You want information on Akatsuki, right? You think I know something you don't?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke hesitated. He remembered what Itachi had told him. That the konoha shinobi knew more than he did. That was before Itachi flicked Sasuke on the forehead...and pained memories came flooding back. He twitched slightly.

"Well, I guess that's true. Even though I had no idea Madara Uchiha is in fact alive, I know plenty about his other half, Tobi. And as for the leader..." Sakura lowered her head. Jaraiya had died. The leader was therefore powerful. "You have no chance."

Sasuke shot a glare at her.

"You're too weak compared to the leader, trust me, I know. That's why..." Sakura swallowed. "I think I won't tell you anything else."

Sasuke faced the trees once again. "You saved my life and I repaid by saving yours. Therefore, I will not hesitate in ending it. You're going to tell me everything you know."

"Would I have told the old you everything I know now Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

Saskue was confused by what she meant but he didn't show it.

"I'm not helping you, you don't deserve my help," Sakura told him icily.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist to stop her from returning inside, despite the pain in her leg. "Madara Uchiha helped my brother kill my clan."

Sakura widned her eyes as she was frozen to the spot.

"I don't want your help..." He said darkly. "I want your information." He released her wrist.

"And when I've told you everything you need to know?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke hesitated. "You can go."

Sakura wasn't expecting this. She lowered her head. "And you?"

"..." Sasuke knew his fight with Madara would most likely end his life. Itachi nearly killed him after all, and he knew Madara was stronger.

"I get it," Sakura answered. "I know where the Akatsuki's main hideout is."

Sasuke turned to face her, his expression blank. "Tell me."

"No...I'll show you." Sakura took a step backwards, before returning inside.

Sasuke immediately understood what she was doing. Sakura was trying to keep herself as close to team hebi as possible. And now, she would be the one giving them directions. Sakura still hasn't lost her intelligence.

-------

The sun was powerful as it leaked into the shadowy hut with a pestering persistence. Sakura groaned, blocking the sun with her eyes. She was sleeping below a window and opposite one. The sun was all over her now and she could not sleep any longer. Opening her eyes, she looked round her. It felt so long since her fight with Sasuke. Now, she was currently being serviced like she was in a hotel. It felt strange and it annoyed her to no end. She felt helpless. And feeling so in front of Sasuke was the last thing she wanted.

"Hurry up Suigetsu..."

Sakura heard Sasuke say.

"You treat your sword like it's a dog! Stop cleaning it already!"

Karin, who else?

"When are we waking the girl?"

Juugo. Sakura sighed heavily. She could now recognise them by voice and personality.

Sasuke entered the hut then. "You're up, finally. Get washed up and meet us outside. And be quick. We can't afford to wait." He left the hut.

She sat there, completely confused by the urgency in Sasuke's tone. Shrugging, she immediately got up and began getting herself ready.

--------

Sakura, now feeling fully refreshed, began strapping the sandals round her feet. She couldn't stand so easily.

Team Hebi entered the hut. Their timing seemed too perfect, perhaps they knew she was finished getting ready. They all circled her, like predators on prey. It made her feel slightly anxious as she looked up at all of them. Why were they just standing there?

"What?" Sakura asked finally.

"We're moving out," Sasuke told her. "We're heading for Akatsuki's main hideout."

Sakura widened her eyes. "Nani? Today! No way!"

"You said you'd show me," Sasuke told her, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Not until I know Naruto is alright!" Sakura protested.

"I don't have time for this," Sasuke told her with a glare. "You know the way so let's get going."

"No!" Sakura shouted at him, folding her arms.

"I wouldn't get on her bad side Sasuke, she did beat up Juugo after all," Suigetsu said with a smirk.

Juugo shot Suigetsu a glare as Karin sniggered.

"Move Sakura, or else," Sasuke told her.

"Or else what? You'll glare me to death?" Sakura challenged him. "You're so cocky!"

Sasuke was taken aback. It wasn't like Sakura to behave this way. "Get up."

"No!"

"Now."

"No!"

"Get up or I'll force you."

"Yeah? Just try it!"

Sasuke grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulder. Suigetsu stifled a laugh as Sasuke left the hut, a kicking and screaming Sakura slumped over his shoulder.

"Let go! I'm not telling you where Akatsuki are until I know Naruto is alright!" Sakura began punching his back.

Sasuke growled angrily. He wasn't in the mood for this so early in the morning. "I'm not having you pestering me..."

"I don't care! Put me down!" Sakura punched him with a chakra controlled fist causing him to flinch and jump her over his shoulder roughly. "Ow Sasuke!"

"That's it, Suigetsu, you take her," Sasuke told him.

"No can do, my sword is heavy enough as it is without her adding to the weight," Suigetsu said, holding his hands up. "Besides, she's lethal."

Sasuke glared at his teammate.

"I would if I could Sasuke, but I can't control my temper..." Juugo said.

Sasuke ignored his teammate's excuses as Sakura continued to pummel his back. "We're heading out of the land of fire and then you're telling me where we need to go next, got it?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Sakura yelled. Punching the back of his head.

Sasuke bit his tongue to keep himself from shouting back. With a sigh, he dropped her onto the ground, retrieved chakra strings and tied them fround her wrists and ankles so that she could no longer punch him. Slumping her over his shoulder once again, he continued to walk along the pathway. Sakura was highly annoyed now but she could do nothing about it.

---------

Naruto stared at the squads Tsunade had assigned them. Although he was grateful for it, his mind was only on one thing...the loss of his teacher. Tsunade had told him so that he would understand just how powerful the leader really was. And after saying so, had immediately changed the subject and talked about which teams would be best suited for this mission. Kakashi had told Naruto that the mission was what mattered and that Sakura was the only thing he should be thinking about. Naruto knew Kakashi was right. Jaraiya was important to Naruto but Jaraiya would have wanted Naruto to act like a shinobi in this difficult time.

The teams were, Team Gai, or what they liked to call it. Or more like, what Gai himself liked to call it. And then there was squad 10. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji.

"It's good to work with you guys again!" Naruto said with a grin.

Ino crossed her arms and smirked. "Heh, seems forehead has gotten herself into some trouble..."

"Well, we don't wanna waste too much time..." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"This mission is dangerous but I promise you this Sakura, we will find you and save your life!" Rock Lee punched the air as everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Alright then, let's go save Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

**That's the end of chapter 11! Please review!**


	12. With your understanding

**Wow! I'm really grateful for the amazing response I got for the last chapter! I hope this one does a good job too! So to summarise chapter 11, Naruto has found out about Jaraiya but is focusing on getting Sakura back with team Gai and Squad 10; Sasuke is carrying a short tempered Sakura and Suigetsu is in fact the person in Sai's picture book!! So what will happen now?? THIS CHAPTER HAS A BIG EVENT!!**

**12: With your understanding**

Sakura yawned heavily. They had been walking for hours. And when she said 'they' she meant everyone but herself. She smirked. Despite the fact that she was forced over Sasuke's shoulder, he was still having to put up with the extra weight and her occasional foot-tapping against his ribs. He deserved it. She questioned wether he deserved to have her ass in his face however..._'Hmph, that was his decision when he decided to carry me this way...' _She gazed at the back of his head and frowned. 

_'Heh, my ass has been right beside his head for at least 3 hours now'_. He had not paid attention to it. Merely on the pathway ahead, which was slowlly leading itself away from the land of fire.

_'No one has spoken a word for a while...' _Sakura rested her hand against her cheek, her elbow propped up on Sasuke's shoulder blade as he walked. Her elbow kept slipping. She gave in trying to get comfortable, what with her wrists bound and all. 

"We're here," Sasuke announced.

Team Hebi stopped and gazed ahead of them, Sakura being the only one facing the other way. She tried to turn but it did not work.

"What direction are we taking now?" Sasuke asked calmly. 

Sakura hesitated. "Well I don't know, I can't see!" She snapped. "Turn the other way."

Sasuke made a small groan at this. He was not prepared to turn 180 degrees just so she could catch a glimpse of the direction they were heading. "Just turn your head around..."

"I can't dumbass!" Sakura yelled, causing Sasuke to jump her once again, knocking his shoulder into her ribs. "Ow-okay, okay, then put me down..."

"Hn...I'm not falling for that..." Sasuke told her cruelly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed loudly. "It's not like I can go anywhere, I'm tied up with a broken leg, which, by the way, I haven't had a chance to heal!"

"Stop your complaining and just tell us where to go," Sasuke told her.

"Well hold me a different way then!" Sakura ordered him.

"Go on Sasuke, or she's going to be yelling all day long," Suigetsu said with a smirk.

Sasuke frowned in annoyance but soon gave in. He cut the chakra strings that bound her ankles, grabbed her waist and left leg, before spinning her over his shoulder so that her left leg was now securely under his left arm and her broken right leg slipped through his right arm. Then, her bound arms went over his head and round his neck, falling there by themselves. It all happened so quickly that Sakura barely realised she was now being given a piggyback. This caused her to blush fiercely. 

"Now which way?" Sasuke asked, more impatient than before.

"Erm...well there are two ways into the Rain village, which is where the Akatsuki hideout is...both routes are dangerous but one is safer," Sakura explained. "The safer path is through the marshes on the west side, which leads straight to the lakes beside the town. The other route is by road, which leads to the outer gates, which will be surrounded by rain ninja rebels. We should take the path through the marshes; it's a tougher way through but it's shorter and not many shinobi even know about it."

"So how do you?" Karin asked suspciously.

"I'm the hokage's apprentice and I have studied villages in the secret library. Not many people are permitted to go in there, in fact only a selected few are allowed to take information from that library." Sakura was proud to be one of the selected few permitted to learn information from that library. It was the same place where she had gained historical information on Konoha and secret documents on Orochimaru. She had learnt all this simply to get closer to Sasuke. Memorizing all the shortcuts from the land of fire to any other land was one thing she could do well.

"Then we'll start heading west from now on," Sasuke said.

Naruto was ahead now, searching every corner that came past him. He knew where they were heading, but still, every rustle had made his spine tingle, in case it was Sakura. He did not understand how things could turn out so bad in such a short amount of time. Not only had Sakura disappeared, but so had Sasuke. After Naruto was about to charge him with rasengan, he assumed that Sakura had stopped them and began to fight Sasuke somewhere in the forest. 

What made it worse was Naruto could not follow because of Tobi getting in the way...for a second time. Just who was he? During the time he was unconscious, he was certain he had heard something of use to him, but it was all a blur. Tobi was not just any ordinary Akatsuki member, as he didn't have a partner, or so it seemed and he always showed up with the objective of distraction. Naruto had a feeling that Tobi was doing this because of Sasuke, but the reason behind this, he did not know. 

To add to Sakura and Sasuke going missing, and the mysterious Akatsuki member, Jaraiya's death was also a great blow to Naruto. His teacher, of whom he respected greatly despite calling him a pervert. How could the legendary sannin be beaten? It occurred to Naruto, when he heard the news, that the leader was someone not to be underestimated for a second. Naruto couldn't help but gulp. Just what was he getting himself into?

"Are we reaching the borderline yet Kakashi?" Naruto asked, turning to face the white haired jonin as he squinted.

"We'll be there within the hour, calm down," Kakashi said reassuringly, turning his head to face squad 10. Even without Asuma, they were still a powerful team and a good one to be doing this mission. And of course, the comrades who joined team 7's missions often-team Gai. He smiled under his mask.

"So...what exactly happened Naruto? You still haven't filled us in, other than that Sakura may have been kidnapped by the Akatsuki," Shikamaru said, jumping beside Naruto.

Naruto hesitated, wrinkling his forehead. "Sasuke was here..."

Shikamaru widened his eyes. "You went to find him again?"

"Yeah...and Sakura got into a fight with him and then an Akatsuki member showed up..."

Shikamaru lowered his head. "What if it was Sasuke that took her?" 

"Well...if we find Akatsuki...we're likely to find them..."

The air was becoming more damp and foggy. The mud now began to squelch around them. 

"I take it we'll be there soon?" Suigetsu assumed, holding back a yawn.

Sakura gave a nod as she stretched out her fingers. She had been holding the collar of Sasuke's vest for a while now, clinging to the material almost in a protective manner, but he did not notice; either that or he did not mind. She gulped slightly. She was beginning to feel sleepy, which was unusual for her. Usually, Sakura would be wide awake but perhaps she was tired because she was in a comfortable position, which almost begged her to take the most advantage of it. Her head drooped, nearly knocking into Sasuke's head. She shook herself slightly to fight the fatigue.

"Sleep."

Sakura widened her eyes as she stared at the side of Sasuke's face. His eyes were stern as usual, and his face lacked expression.

"No, I'm fine," Sakura said decisively. 

"You're injured. You have a back wound and your leg is severely broken. You should sleep," Sasuke told her. 

Sakura hesitated. "It doesn't matter...we're here..."

Team Hebi stopped in their tracks as they gazed ahead of them. Fallen trees lay dead in their path, covered in damp moss as thick waters rose above them. The mist moved peacefully, eerily, among the silent swamps.

"Creepy place, reminds me of my hometown..." Suigetsu smirked.

Sakura gazed over at him before turning back to face the marshes which would lead them a safer route into the rain village. "We should probably move quickly...there will be ninjas round here."

Sasuke gave a nod as he signalled his team to follow him with a tilt of his head. They began wading through the marshes, it was thick and knee deep but it was gaining them a stealthy entrance. Sakura held onto Sasuke tightly as he struggled through the swamp.

"Ugh, this is disgusting!" Karin spat.

"Not as disgusting as your face!" Suigetsu retorted with a snort, causing Karin's fist to enter his face.

"Shut up, we need to be quiet!" Sasuke told them with a sharp glare.

Suigetsu sniggered as he continued on, Karin giving him deathglares.

"I don't like this..." Sasuke said quietly, therefore it was intended for Sakura's ears only.

"I know...we've probably had our presence sensed by now," Sakura answered, hunching her shoulders and edging her head closer to Sasuke's, so that his spiky hair was pressed up against her pink bangs.

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown in their direction. Sasuke dived to the side, falling into the water, Sakura losing her grip on him. Falling into the marshes, she gasped as the murky water entered through her nostrils. She reached the surface, coughing, as a second kunai was thrown in her direction. She allowed it to slice the binds round her wrists before clasping it in her palms. She flipped it over before throwing it back.

After some seconds, Sasuke also reached the surface, his hair sopping wet as he searched for his team. "We're under attack, get ready for a fight!"

Suigetsu smiled with excitement as he drew Zabuza's sword. "Finally I can spill some blood!"

Juugo and Karin got ready.

"We don't have time for this!" Sasuke said in annoyance as several ninjas surrounded them on the marshland. Team Hebi and Sakura were stuck in the water, glaring at the rain ninja, all with masks on their faces.

"We can take these on! Hey Sasuke, why not run ahead and we'll catch up with you further along? We can meet up at those hills over there where the bridge is, right?" Suigetsu suggested.

Sasuke agreed with this idea. "Alright, if you think you can take them."

"Hell yeah...Us three got 'em, take cherry blossom and get going!" Suigetsu said.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura before she even prepared to move and dragged her out of the swamps. Lifting her legs up, he ran through the fog.

Sakura held onto his neck, now realising she was being carried bridal style. Clearly Sasuke hadn't had enough time to wait for her to jump on his back. Sasuke realised he was being followed by two ninja. Grunting to himself, he picked up the pace until his speed was immensly fast. Sakura was surprised by his speed as they approached the bridge.

Sakura held onto him tighter as Sasuke ran along the narrow bridge, which rocked threateningly. There river below was deep and strong. This bridgeway would enter through the hills and downwards towards the village.

Sasuke skidded to a halt and lost his footing, tripping over the wood, dropping Sakura. He looked up, his eyes blazing with sharingan as he saw a ninja ahead of them, on the side of the bridge they were heading to. Before he could react, the ninja cut one of the ropes.

"Shi-"

He grabbed Sakura and prepared to run straight at the ninja when the sound of a katana splitting the air caused him to pause. Spinning round he saw the two ninjas that had been following him. One of them cut one of the bridge posts. The bridge now tipped to one side, flipping itself. Sakura screamed as Sasuke attempted to grab the rope but missed. He was about to fall when he felt a hand grab onto his. He opened his eyes and looked up. Sakura was holding onto a rope and onto Sasuke. They were now dangling above the river and the rope had stretched down too far for them to climb back up to the bridge. 

Sasuke watched as the ninjas left them.

"Damnit!" Sasuke cursed. "How could I have missed that?"

"You were focusing on escaping and the extra weight you were carrying...you also haven't slept in over 24 hours, don't blame yourself..." Sakura said, her voice straining. 

Sasuke looked up and could tell Sakura was having trouble. Her left arm was holding onto Sasuke, therefore pulling the muscles in her shoulder blade, exactly where her back wound was. He realised she was in great pain.

"G...gah..." Sakura breathed heavily. "I...I can't..." Her fingers began slipping. She used every ounce of her strength to pull herself up.

Sasuke was surprised at her persistency, but knew she couldn't keep it up. "Sakura...we need to switch places..."

Sakura stared at him as if he had gone mad. "Oh sure, you just sprout wings and I'll happily let go."

Sasuke huffed. "I can't activate my curse mark, I'm already using it too much...we have to do this the hard way. Now I'm going to jump up and grab the rope when you let go. I'll grab you and then I'll pull us both up."

Sakura bit her lip. "What if you-"

"Just trust me," Sasuke told her coldly. "Now let me go."

Sakura hesitated. "What?"

Sasuke released his fingers from her grasp. "Do it."

She did and Sasuke jumped up as Sakura let go. She let out a small yelp as she felt the dropping sensation in her stomach but immediately felt Sasuke's hand in hers. Now, they had successfully switched places. "Alright, let's go..."

Sakura gave a nod as Sasuke prepared to pull them both up, but, before he could do anything the rope's threads began to unravel and weakened. Sasuke widened his eyes and gritted his teeth. If he tried to pull up once more, the rope would snap and they would fall. 

"It won't take our weight!" Sasuke cried.

Sakura looked up. She bit her lip, contemplating their next plan of action. And before she could find the words, the words found her. "Sasuke, let me go."

Sasuke froze. "What?"

"It can't take us both, so just let me go..." Sakura said. "I'm just a burden anyway..." She didn't even understand why she was saying it. It was like a deep desire to give Sasuke his revenge.

"No..."

"Isn't revenge the most important thing to you?" Sakura demanded.

"No...close your eyes." He released his grasp from the rope and they plummetted into the river, still holding hands...

Suigetsu removed his sword from the corpse as it plunged into the swamps. He wiped sweat from his forehead. "That's the last of them."

Karin scoffed as she folded her arms. "They were pretty tough for simple guards."

"For you maybe, let's catch up to Sasuke." 

Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu headed off past the swamps. 

They reached the cliffside, where the bridge hung to its side. 

"Man, what happened here?" Suigetsu asked. He kicked some stones, as they toppled off the edge. He peered down at the river. "Hmph...long drop...looks like we're going to have to take the long way round."

"You don't suppose Sasuke fell, do you?" Karin asked, pouting.

"Well we'll find out if he did..." Juugo began, looking over at Suigetsu.

"Yeah, we're heading down the slope now," Suigetsu decided.

Sakura felt a chilling rush as she was blanketed in icy water. Her stomach dropped as she felt Sasuke's grasp slip away from hers. Sakura tried to see where he was but it was too dark. Kicking her legs, she attempted to swim up to the surface but her leg began to pulsate with pain, dragging her down. She was gagging for air now as she fought against the current. Forcing herself upwards, she found herself breathing in cold, thick air. 

"Sasuke?" Sakura managed to say, as she swam across the river to a muddy bank. Crawling onto it, she lay there for a moment, breathing heavily. Her robe was heavy with water as she shivered. "Sasuke?"

"I'm here..." Sasuke told her blankly, crawling out and onto the banks beside her. His body was dripping wet and he was also shivering. 

"You...why did you do that? You could have let me go," Sakura told him.

"I told you...I need you..." There was a pause as he pursed his lips. "For information."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she sat up. She rubbed her arms.

"That's going to get infected..." Sasuke said, looking over at her.

"What is?" Sakura asked him, cocking her head.

"Your cheek is bleeding..." Sasuke told her. "But the river has numbed the pain. It's not good to have a wound like that when you're freezing cold." He went to her, before looking in his weapons pouch. Taking out some cloth, he lent it to her.

"Thanks..." Sakura said, removing her hand from her arm. Her fingers were shaking and her nails were going blue.

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows together in concern. With her injuries, she was more sensitive to the cold and would suffer if she didn't get warmer soon. "You need to get warm and fast." He removed the rope from his waist that held up the cloth round his waist, then, heating some twigs on the ground, hung the cloth over it. "Go next to the fire and the moment that's dry, put it round you..."

Sakura gave a nod. She was a medic nin, she was aware of the risks but...she didn't want to appear weak in front of Sasuke and had chose not to take immediate action. It was foolish to put pride ahead of health. "Why are you-"

"You'll die if I don't. Put your hands back round your arms and keep rubbing." Sasuke placed his hand round her head, causing her to blush. He angled her head towards him before dabbing at her cheek. She winced slightly. 

Sakura stayed there for several seconds as Sasuke cleaned the wound. His eyes were completely focused and she felt weak once again. She hated this feeling. Trying to concentrate on something apart from his handsome face, which was wet...she turned her eyes to his shoulder, she paused. "Sasuke...you've sprained the muscle in your shoulder..." 

Sasuke stopped dabbing her cheek before turning his attention to his right shoulder. "How could you tell?"

"I can tell just by looking," Sakura told him, before placing a cold hand on his shoulder. She began healing it.

"Sakura, you should reserve your energy, it will keep you warmer..." Sasuke told her.

"I just need to get my heart to beat faster and the rush of blood will keep me warmer..." Sakura told him. "There...it's healed..."

Sasuke was surprised by how quickly she healed the sprain. "You can't exercise in order to increase your heartbeat-your leg is too broken."

Sakura swallowed heavily. She crawled to the fire and watched the flames lick the air. "When do we start moving?"

"Once we get warm," Sasuke told her, sitting beside her. 

Sakura stared over at him. The fire was reflecting in his oynx eyes, giving a distinct glow burning within them. She smiled. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke told her.

"I can tell by your body heat when I was healing you that your body temperature is low-and you're wearing less than I am," Sakura explained. 

They were quiet for several seconds. It was silent around them, not even the wind made noise. Sasuke took the cloth from the branch that hung over the fire before chucking it at Sakura. She caught it before wrapping it round herself. It was warm and smelt like Sasuke. She couldn't help but blush once again. He sat beside her and let out a sigh.

"Get warm quick, we don't have much time."

Sakura frowned. "I could tell you the same thing." She wrapped the cloth round him also.

He was tempted to shrug it off, but its warmth was soothing to him, compared to the cold. 

"When we reach the rain village...I'm going to help you fight Akatsuki," Sakura said suddenly.

"You don't have to," Sasuke told her coldy. "It's my fight."

"Tough. I'm fighting," Sakura snapped. "I may seem weak right now-"

"You're not weak," Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura froze at his words. Those words she had wanted him to say perhaps more than anything. Sasuke turned to face her, meeting her green eyes. 

"Glad you noticed..." Sakura said softly, still staring back. 

She leant forward.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Was she...trying to kiss him?

"Just getting warmer..."

And they both closed their eyes...

**Hope you liked it! Please review and I'll update faster!! **


	13. And your arms around me

**Thanks for your reviews!! Sorry it took so long, but it's been busy, busy! Don't worry, I could never abandon this story!**

**--**

**13: And your arms around me**

Sasuke suddenly pulled away as he sensed danger. Sakura blinked, before scanning her surroundings.

"Do you feel that too?" Sakura asked him, trying to forget the fact that they nearly kissed. Her face was feircely red now.

Sasuke gave a sharp nod before activating his sharingan.

The trees were circling them dauntingly, mist curling round every finger-like branch. Bark chipped and fell onto the prickly leaves below. There was no wind. Merely silence. The mist was getting warmer...the ground softer.

"I think someone is definitely-Whoaaaa!" Sakura suddenly felt a dropping sensation as the ground gave way beneath her and became liquid. Sasuke also fell, into the thick mud squelching around their bodies.

"We're in an earh-based gen-jutsu," Sasuke declared, wading towards Sakura.

"Not just that...mist is water-based, therefore it's an earth-based and water-based gen-jutsu and quite a skilled one..." Sakura analysed. "We're in trouble, it's probably someone from Akatsuki."

Sasuke considered this a good thing. He was looking for Madara. "Let them come then..."

"You're in no condition to fight!" Sakura protested. "Besides..." She gulped. "We're...we're sinking..."

Sasuke looked down and noticed that the mud was suddenly hovering round his stomach. Since Sakura was shorter, the mud was round her chest. "We need to get out...hold onto me."

Sakura hesitated but quickly placed her arms around him, and immediately clung to him securely. Sasuke linked his arms through hers and began to pull. The mud began to lower round Sasuke's body but Sakura was still in deep and couldn't move.

"What's happening? Why am I stuck and you're not?" Sakura asked in distress as he grabbed her hand and pulled it back.

"Just focus on getting out!" Sasuke told her sternly, struggling.

He tried again but it was no use. He was free but he barely noticed. He was too focused on helping Sakura, as she was merely sinking lower and lower until the mud was hovering round her chin.

"S...Sasuke, it's no use..." Sakura told him. "My hands are caught, I can't even use an earth style nin-jutsu to get out...this gen-jutsu is too powerful!"

"Then...I'll just have to melt the mud even further..." Sasuke decided.

Sakura glared daggers at him. "And burn me in the process? No way!"

Sasuke hesitated before crouching down on his knees and shoving his arms straight through the thick mud. It squelched and thickened round him. Finding Sakura's body, he began pulling her waist towards his. "Put your arms around me..."

Sakura tried pulling her arms free. "Guh...I can't! Why can't I get free but you can?"

"Leave the girl be, she isn't going anywhere..."

Both Sasuke and Sakura froze. They recognised that voice.

"Madara..." Sasuke said with venom in his voice as he turned round and faced the Akatsuki member known as "Tobi." His eyes swam to crimson, the sharingan beaming with hatred. "What're you doing here?"

"It's time..." His eye opened and Sasuke saw a mangekyou he had never seen before...one that looked more powerful than his brother's. It swirled with an evil intent of bloodlust. One such bloodlust that almost made Sasuke's spine tingle.

_'Damn...I can't even-'_

Sasuke and Sakura were pulled into the mangekyou world. Sasuke thought he could combat against the mangekyou, as he had done so with his brother, but Madara's powers were different, and far more powerful. All he could see was his dark surroundings, floating dizzily around him.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura's echoy voice sounded in the distance.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke desperately searched his surroundings. Before he could react, he heard a bloodcurdling scream and the sound of blood smacking across the floors...It was Sakura's scream...

Sakura ran through the dark world, panting heavily. Her leg in agony with every step.

"Sakura!"

Sakura froze in her footsteps, turning her head either side. Where was Sasuke? Her surroundings almost made her feel sick, the way they moved slowly like thick swampwater. They fluttered around her and it was all she could see.

"Sakura!"

And then she heard Sasuke scream...

"Sasuke!" Sakura stopped herself from moving any further. She reminded herself of her studies a few months back. The mangekyou sharingan could give off any illusion and trick the victim. Therefore this was not real and she would have to stick through it. She knelt to the ground and did a hand sign. "Release!"

Nothing happened.

--

"Sasuke, you're coming with me," Madara said, appearing from the shadows and stepping towards Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the fellow Uchiha. "I'm not going anywhere."

"With this mangekyou, I can kill her...I can't kill you unfortunately, your sharingan is already too advanced for that...but she doesn't have the sharingan to protect her."

"You really think I'm gonna believe that?" Sasuke challenged him. "I'm not going anywhere..."

"Hn...so be it..." Madara stepped out of the way and suddenly Sakura appeared from behind him, kneeling on the ground.

Sakura turned around and saw the two Uchihas stare at her, Sasuke, a face with slight concern and Madara, his emotions hidden under the deceitful mask.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded suddenly.

"What I want will have to come later...but right now, isn't this what _you've _always wanted? To avenge your clan fully. And here is your chance. If you come with me we may begin our fight," Tobi/Madara told him, a sense of arrogance in his voice. Of course, it was the typical Uchiha blood that caused such arrogance.

"You had the chance to take me out back in the forest...I'm no fool Madara, I know with your sharingan that you would have seen Sakura jump in front of your katana before it happened. You wanted to hurt her...to anger me further..." Sasuke told him triumphantly.

Sakura widened her eyes. "So...Why don't you want to kill Sasuke? You could have done! But now you're proposing a fight? Why? What is it you really want?"

Tobi/Madara turned on her then, the dark sharingan evoking a haunting glow. "A fair fight is a fair end. I want to see how much you've grown..."

"So you're testing him!" Sakura suddenly shouted, causing Sasuke to instantly stare at her in curiosity. "When you told us that Sasuke killed Itachi you also said it was just as you expected! What do you want him for?"

Tobi/Madara couldn't help but chuckle, and to add to his amusement, he gave a mild applaud to the pink kunoichi. "You're a bright one indeed...seems such a shame to waste such intelligence...no matter..." He drew his katana.

Sasuke understood now. Madara was not using his mangekyou to its fullest powers. If he wanted Sakura dead he could have done so easily by creating the illusion...but this was really him. And he wanted Sasuke to stop him. Either way, Sasuke was caught like a fly in a web. Despite him understanding Madara's blackmail, it was not like that would do him any good. He really would kill her and this being his world, no one could stop him. It angered Sasuke to the point where the sharingan burned and he gritted his teeth.

"You want to fight me then do so," Sasuke announced.

"Clever boy. Your spared her life, how your emotions have begun to rule you..." Tobi/Madara placed his katana back in his sheath.

Sakura breathed heavily. She knew she couldn't do anything now.

"But on certain conditions...you leave Sakura, she isn't part of this fight. And the other...that we fight out of your mangekyou and further away from here," Sasuke told him sternly.

"Hn...I have the perfect place in mind..."

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, squinting her eyes shut, afraid of the sadness beginning to overwhelm her. She couldn't let Sasuke do this alone! Not when she said she would be with him all the way. Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in the forest alone. The mist had cleared and the mud was dry. Now Sakura understood why she had been caught in the gen-jutsu more than Sasuke had. Madara considered her as a toy in this game. He would use her to get at Sasuke and Sasuke understood this, which was why he made the first condition.

"No...no! Take me back! Bring him back!" Sakura screamed, her voice echoing. Nothing. Madara and Sasuke had left within the mangekyou and it had been released after them leaving. "Sasuke!"

"Whoa, whoa, chill..."

Sakura spun round and saw Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo appear from the side of the river. They had taken the slope downwards and had crossed to the other side.

"Sasuke's gone!" Sakura exclaimed. "Him and Madara are going to fight, we need to track them!"

Without hesitation, Karin used her chakra trace jutsu to find them. "Hmm...they're moving fast...so fast I can barely recognise the chakra..."

"Then we have to move, let's go!" Sakura cried out, running at full speed through the forest.

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at the desperate girl ahead of him, as he ran behind her, alongside of Juugo and Karin. _'Heh...and Sasuke says he's lost everything but revenge...'_

--

Naruto used a branch for support to push himself even deeper into the forest. He was eager now.

"I think I can sense their chakra!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Sakura is close nearby!"

"Sakura, she is here! Thank goodness!" Rock Lee said.

"Don't get your hopes up Lee...she might not be alright..." Neji answered.

Naruto felt a twinge of anger at the pit of his stomach. If that was the case then he would kill whoever hurt her...

"Wait-we're right-"

"What is it Kakashi-URGGH!" Naruto collided against another body, rolling several times onto the ground, along with the stranger. They both came to a halt in a pile of weeds.

"We're right...on top of them...was what I was going to say Naruto," Kakashi said breathlessly, shaking his head.

"Idiot," Shikamaru added, crossing his arms.

"Ow...that hurt..." Naruto rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Man, what the hell are you thinking?" Suigetsu also sat up. He stared at Naruto with a confused expression, before immediately standing in a fighting stance. "So...it's you..."

"You! You're on Sasuke's team! Where's Sasuke and where's Saku-"

"I'm here Naruto..." Sakura came out from the trees, a small smile on her face. Her limp had lessened now and she was walking better. She saw Naruto's expression. It was a mixture of relief and surprise. Sakura wasn't with Akatsuki, as he had feared. But seemed, to his eyes, relatively safe amongst Sasuke's squad. She appeared to have been well looked after and even with a change of clothing.

"S...Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Naruto asked as team 10 and team Gai greeted her with smiles.

"Hai Naruto...never better..." Sakura walked over to him and gave him a small hug to calm his nerves.

Naruto knew it was definitely her and no illusion. "I guess...we can go home..."

Sakura instantly took her hands from Naruto's shoulders and stared at him with wide eyes. "No...we can't go...Sasuke...has gone to fight Madara."

Kakashi stepped forward then, hearing those words almost doubted this whole thing. "Madara?"

"He's alive Kakashi...I don't know how, but somehow he is keeping himself alive and well and the two have gone to fight somewhere...I'm assuming the Akatsuki hideout. But we have to stop them," Sakura told the four squads. "Karin, I think we'll need your tracking skills for this one."

"Oh please! You really think I'm going to help you clowns get to Sasuke?" Karin scoffed, jutting out her hip.

Suigetsu scanned the squads with curious eyes. His eyes set upon team 7 and a certain member caught his eye..."Karin...we're going with them..."

"Why?" Juugo asked, turning his gaze on Suigetsu.

"Hm...it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

--

**Sorry for taking a while, but the next chapter is going to be full of action and SHOCKING surprises because I have an idea! Please be patient, I will update asap. Please review!**


	14. Whisper to me softly

**Thanks for your reviews!! Hope you enjoyed the story so far! **

**Well since hearing the AMAZING new plotline in the latest shippuden manga, I thought it necessary to include some elements of that in the upcoming chapters, not all of it of course. **

**(If you do not know about the latest in the manga then please be aware that there is SPOILERS in these chapters and also note that I do not own Naruto and wouldn't want to as Masashi Kishimoto and his staff are BORN to write Naruto for as long as it exists...so jealous!! lol!)**

**NOTE: If you do not know what has been happening in the Manga and are not aware which are the spoilers and which are simply ideas I came up with for this chapter then ask when you review. Enjoy!**

**--**

**14: Whisper to me softly**

Sakura looked over to Sai with a sympathetic expression. He was still working on his emotions. So finding out that his "brother" was in fact alive must surely open many emotional doors.

"Suigetsu..." Sai began quietly. His black eyes seemed to be the only thing showing emotion. His face was blank, his lips a thin line.

Suigetsu smirked as he crossed his arms. "A lot of things have changed, right?"

Sai gave a nod of his head. "You...you look different."

"Yeah? Well you haven't changed," Suigetsu answered with a wink. "Still same old shy Sai."

Sai blushed.

Naruto just stood there gawping at the two of them. "Well I've seen some ironic things but this one takes the cake! Sai on my team, Sasuke on yours! What are the odds? Well that's just really-"

Sakura glomped him then. "Baka! We don't have time for this! Sasuke is about to fight Madara and you're expressing your past experiences with irony?"

"Right...well since team Hebi have joined us, we have a better chance of finding Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips.

"About time we got going!" Choji said impatiently.

"Karin..." Suigetsu prompted her.

Karin huffed before using her tracking jutsu. "I-I got him! They're surrounded by powerful chakra, they must be in the Akatsuki hideout!"

"In that case, let's head out," Kakashi announced.

--

Sasuke and Madara walked into a dark cave, the ceiling jagged and hanging over them menacingly. Coils of weeds were growing in the ground, seeking the sunlight that never washed its way through this place.

They were both on alert. Sasuke, his senses heightened, was never more aware of his surroundings than right now. The sound of a pebble falling seemed as loud as an avalanche, echoing and ringing against the soundwaves. The smell of mud and soil, almost making him feel dizzy and light headed. The taste of...revenge. And of course, that feeling of anticipating delight at the thought of gaining that revenge. But he had those fears also. Fear of losing, fear of failing. Fear of Madara claiming the last Uchiha name. And was that even what he wanted? What they both wanted?

"You hate us...don't you?" Sasuke asked the figure before him with dark eyes and a vacant expression. The sharp wind blew his black tresses of hair across his face.

Madara merely looked up at the young Uchiha with a slight confused look.

"The Uchihas...you have something against us?" Sasuke asked, his voice quieter than before. "And is that why you and my brother killed the clan?"

Madara paused. "You're still asking that question...aren't you?"

Sasuke gave one slow nod. "Why did you let me live?"

Madara chuckled. "_I _didn't Sasuke...your brother did. His emotions plague his heart, as yours does, must be genetic between you two. The bond between you two is not broken and will live on in death."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "The bond of hatred is the only thing that lives on and don't even think about comparing me with Itachi!"

"But you are so like your brother...that glare, those powerful eyes. And now, thanks to your brother...your eyes are equally powerful as mine, which makes you such a good candidate..." Madara placed a hand to the back of his head.

Sasuke took a step backwards, his expression hardening. "What do you mean by that?"

"What? By Itachi making you even more powerful and making you an even better candidate? He didn't do it purposely of course...he thought that by giving you all he had it would keep you from me, but unfortunately...he did me a grand favour..." Madara took a step forward and slowly began pulling off his mask.

Sasuke widened his eyes as his left eye suddenly began to burn. He placed a hand over it. "Guh...what...what do you mean..." Sasuke fell to his knees.

"If my assumptions are correct...when I do this..." Madara pulled off his mask halfway to reveal a wrinkled eye with a powerful sharingan blazing around it. "You..."

Sasuke's left eye began to seep with blood as his eye began to change.

"Do that..." And then Madara quickly placed his mask over his face.

Sasuke's eyes turned back to their normal sharingan state. He sat there breathing heavily. "What just-"

"As I thought...Itachi was one skilled Uchiha...and more so...in death. He lives on in you now, shame...this is going to be much more difficult..." Madara shook his head hopelessly.

"Stop playing around with me!" Sasuke screamed angrily, standing up. "What just happened to me and what do you really want?"

Madara shot him a glance. "I really want...hmm...I don't want to fight you at all..."

--

"We're almost there now!" Karin exclaimed suddenly.

"Whoa...even I can feel it!" Naruto said.

"That...chakra!" Ino added.

"It's him," Sakura added with a glare. "Kakashi...how much do you know about Madara?"

"Skilled. He fought the first hokage and they were basically on equal terms. But many thought he died. I had no idea he was still...well, living...his sharingan exceeded any other Uchiha."

Sakura gulped. "So Sasuke is dealing with..."

"That's right, the most powerful Uchiha ever known to the shinobi world," Kakashi finished for her.

"We're here!" Karin announced suddenly as they reached an opening.

The four teams landed on the ground and gazed at one of the many Akatsuki hideouts. This one was hidden amongst the marshes and swamps, a large cliffside, with no entrance to be seen.

"Their main one is in the rain village, but there are definitely powerful chakra signatures residing within this area," Karin explained.

Sakura had seen this type of cave before, it resembled the one where Deidara and Sasori were hiding Gaara. It was only a matter of time before Sakura would be in a similar fight with whoever they discovered lurking within the cave. It was then she began to deeply worry about Sasuke. He would have kissed her, right? If it wasn't for the change in atmosphere.

"I don't see an entrance," Suigetsu said with a huff, placing a hand on his hip. "If you ask me...it looks like a great big cliff."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Then we'll just make an entrance..." Sakura infused chakra within her right fist and took a few hops backwards.

"I take it you don't want to go for stealthy?" Kakashi said in amusement as he stood out of her way.

Sakura smirked at this. "Last time we tried stealthy, we ended up getting caught, right Naruto?"

Naruto blinked a few times before remembering how they had tried to be stealthy in Orochimaru's lair, but had been caught by the snake himself. "Oh yeah! Yeah! We may as well let you punch your way through!"

Sakura gave a sharp nod, before charging her way towards the cliff. With all the power she had she collided against the cliff, the rocks cracking like bone. Splitting into shards, it exploded around her. Giving a thumbs up at the teams, they nodded before following her inside. Running straight into a neverending darkness as light seemed to get smaller.

They followed the chakra signature until a large gaping hole approached them, a small light glowing ominously, the foreshadowing of what they were about to witness.

Kakashi widened his eyes as he skidded to a halt. "I-I finally know..."

Sakura stopped just behind him, her eyes widening at the sight of Sasuke and Madara. To her relief, they had not begun fighting. Sasuke was not happy with their presence, he clearly wanted this fight to just be among the two Uchihas.

"What is it Kakashi?" Sakura asked, breathing heavily.

"B...but how? How did you survive?" Kakashi asked the man before him.

The four teams behind him merely raised a brow in confusion at Kakashi's wide eyes. It was rare for him to express this amount of emotion, but he seemed to be nervous now, and his fingers were on the verge of trembling.

"Kakashi, this is Madara!" Sakura told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke shot a glance at Madara, who was merely standing there, watching as the white haired man spoke.

"No...he's...Obito! An Uchiha-my teammate, who I witnessed dying!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Madara chuckled before clapping. He seemed to enjoy taunting them, as if this was all a little game, of which he could stop playing whenever he wanted. "I'm surprised you all haven't quite worked it out..."

"Worked out what?" Sasuke demanded, gritting his teeth. "What is all this?"

Madara turned to face his fellow Uchiha. "You have a sharp mind, but not sharp enough. It's true, Obito, or more rightly, Tobi, is indeed half of me."

"How is that possible?" Sakura shouted.

"Still not figured it out?" Madara pushed on. "Hn...how else have I been able to live this long? You're a medical ninja miss Haruno, you should understand the jutsus that surround the prolonging of life."

Sakura clicked her fingers in realisation. "Of course! It's impossible for you to have lived this long without using some kind of forbidden technique, and the "Seeping jutsu" must be the one you're using, am I not correct?"

Madara gave a slow nod. It was not as if them finding out would become a weakness to him-he overpowered them in every way. "You are clever."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Given the name, you can probably guess roughly what it's all about. Picture a soul seeping into another person's body, it sort of works that way, but there's more to it. And with every forbidden jutsu, there comes a flaw as well. This one, for instance, is the fact that it cannot last unless you perform it numerous times within your immortal life, and it takes a lot out of you. The other flaw being, they have to be of your blood, or at least a member from the same clan. Madara has been able to live this long by absorbing himself in Uchiha's bodies, be they living or dead. He chooses a worthy host and they almost become two people, sharing personality and life. However, that body they absorbed themselves into will begin to die and decay; that is when they choose another host," Sakura explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Sasuke protested. "If you needed to absorb yourself into Uchiha's bodies, why would you kill the whole clan? And why didn't you ever consider Itachi?"

Madara took a step towards Sasuke, causing the other four teams to immediately become alert, in case he struck.

"After my fight with the first hokage I realised what power was all about. Growing weak I had hid in the shadows for a long time, knowing I could not show myself in Konoha until I was ready. But then I got lucky. You see, the fourth hokage's team were happening to do a mission and one of the team members' was an Uchiha. Naturally, I took my chance to use the Seeper's jutsu for the first time. It was a shame to find that he only had one eye of the sharingan, but with mine combined the powers tripled so it wasn't too much of a nuiscance I suppose. After this, I did countless research on this jutsu and I happened to find a way to overcome its flaw..."

He paused slightly, knowing all attention was on him. "I kept many secrets from Itachi and it was what kept me alive, you could say. If I had told him then he would have done what he could to protect his dear brother from this little fate."

"Protect him?" Sakura questioned, eyeing Sasuke who merely lowered his head.

"Yes. The thing is, I wanted Itachi and Sasuke to fight to see who would end up being the strongest. The winner's prize...is to become my host."

Sasuke widened his eyes.

"It all makes sense!" Kakashi said suddenly, drawing his kunai. "Why you seemed to have a split personality! Tobi, or Obito, was your other half, acting like himself but his dialect and actions would all be controlled by you, but you cannot control the soul of the host fully, especially their personality."

"Correct," Madara sneered. "But Sasuke is so similar to me, I don't think we'd have much of a problem...heheh..."

"You stay away from me! You're going to be dead before your fingers even make a single hand sign!" Sasuke threatened.

"Oh, you really think it requires a hand sign? With my skill Sasuke..." Madara activated his sharingan. "It only takes a look..."

Sasuke suddenly dropped his katana, his fingers trembling. His eyes were wide as his body became as still as a statue. Then, he felt incredible pain inside of his body, as if a beast was tearing him to pieces from the inside to the out. He screamed out in pain, falling to his knees.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out, about to run to him when Kakashi stopped her.

"Not yet..." He assured her.

"It's going to be difficult granted...you are the last Uchiha, therefore the one who will give me immortality without me ever needing to perform this jutsu again. This is why I killed the clan Sasuke...unfortunately that little curse mark Orochimaru placed on you has made itself a host within your body so if you're feeling immense pain right now...it will probably be nothing compared to when the jutsu's power reaches your neck and mutulates the beast that resides within the curse mark."

"Wait a minute! If you said Itachi wanted to protect him then why did he let you do all of this?" Sakura demanded as Kakashi held up an arm in front of her to stop her from charging.

"I told you, I kept many secrets from him...and as to why he wanted to protect Sasuke, well, some things need to be left to the imagination, am I not right?" Madara teased her. "Right now, my body is slowly being absorbed in Sasuke's and soon we will become the same person and my sharingan will double its triple..."

"No...I won't let you..." Sasuke said, struggling to stand. "I'm not done yet!" He could feel Madara entering his mind, his memories combining with him. It was almost to horrible for him to bare, the feeling of someone forcing themself to become you, taking up your memories, your skills, your future. Sasuke only had a few minutes left.

He would have to make them count.

**That's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked the Seeper's jutsu idea! Please review and please note I do not own Naruto, all work goes to Masashi Kishimoto and his staff!**


	15. I will sacrifice

**Sorry it has been taking so long, but it's been busy, thank you for your reviews and please forgive the slow updates! So many distractions!! Lol**

**This is the final chapter! :( it has been great writing this fanfic but all the lyrics for the song have been used up and it's time to end it! Thank you so much for all your support and I hope to see your reviews... **

**...in my NEXT upcoming fanfic (details will be at the end of this chapter, with a full summary as well :D)**

**Please excuse the slow updates, My fast updates will return to normal within the month or so.**

**15: I will sacrifice **

**(The final chapter with a shocking conclusion!)**

Wretched. No other words. Time was slipping from his fingers, whilst evil was forcing through them...

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed in desperation, shoving Kakashi's hand away before charging right towards Madara.

Madara shot up the side of his palm and swung it to the side of Sakura's neck. Her pulse stammered a beat. She felt her whole body shiver at the blow before she fell to her knees.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked up into Madara's eyes, before struggling to stand. "I...I won't let you..." He was about to charge when he felt a pull. It felt as if hands were holding tightly round his chest, stopping him from moving. He looked down and his oynx eyes darkned in shock. It was his right hand...pressed against his own chest.

"We're half of each other now," Madara said with a sneer. "I did say it wouldn't take long, did I not?" He chuckled cruelly.

Sasuke screamed in pain.

Sakura winced. She couldn't bare to witness this and do nothing. Even the rest of the team looked on, unable to stop what was happening. Sakura instantly ran once again towards Sasuke, in a desperate hope to save him from the seeper's jutsu, but the moment her fingetips brushed against his arm, she felt a tingle ringing in her spine. His arm was cold and it felt like she was touching a stranger rather than the man she had loved for so long.

And without warning, his arm shot into her chest and sent her flying back into a wall and knocking her unconscious. Sasuke stood and clenched his fists. A smirk plagued across his face. One of his eye's held the mangekyou of Madara...like a sizzling jewel in Sasuke's eye socket.

Naruto charged instantly, attempting to activate his rasengan but Sasuke immediately engaged brutal combat. While the two fought, Ino immediately went to Sakura's side attempting to wake Sakura up.

"Ugh! It's no use, she's out cold!" Ino exclaimed.

Shikamaru instantly began analysing the situation. "Ino, the only person Sasuke will listen to is Sakura. Use the mind transfer jutsu!"

"The mind transfer jutsu? But why?" Ino asked him, still unsure of his plan.

"Her voice alone might be enough to get Sasuke in control of Madara, but we need to do it now! Hurry!" Shikamaru urged her, while Team Gai, Choji and team Hebi looked on with anticipation.

Ino gave a sharp nod before performing the jutsu. Shikamaru caught her body as she collapsed and awoke in Sakura's body. Sakura/Ino opened her eyes and quickly stood up.

"Sasuke!" Ino called out in Sakura's voice. "Don't let him take over you! You've been fighting for all these years don't give up now!"

_'She's right...I have to...get through this...' _Sasuke's cursemark began to paint itself across his skin.

Madara widened his eyes in concern as the curse mark began to glide over Sasuke's possessed half.

_'Don't you want power Sasuke?' T_he dark half of his mind asked mockingly.

_'I want nothing!' _Sasuke activated his brother's mangekyou and placed him and Madara in a gen-jutsu so that he could destroy his "other half."

"What just happened?" Ino asked, still in Sakura's body.

"They're fighting with gen-jutsu for now..." Kakashi told them.

Naruto wiped the blood from his lip, gritting his teeth. "Come on Sasuke! Get it together, don't let this clown take over your body!"

"Ino! Return to your own body now!" Shikamaru ordered.

Ino nodded. "Release!"

Sakura's body fell from where it stood and Naruto quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Ino woke up as Shikamaru sat her up.

"Good going," Shikamaru told her.

"Heh, thanks," Ino answered.

Sakura's eye's fluttered open, immediately peering into Naruto's deep blue eyes. "Naruto..."

"It's ok Sakura, Sasuke and Madara are in a gen-jutsu now, there's nothing we can do but wait..." Naruto explained.

Sakura sat up instantly. "What? But if Sasuke loses against Madara then we'll never get him back! We can't enter that gen-jutsu so we need to get him out of it!"

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke needs to do this on his own, right? Hasn't he always been this way?"

Sakura lowered her head. "Hai...you're right..."

--

"Haven't you had enough?" Madara teased him.

"I told you! I'm not letting you live in my body!" Sasuke spat.

Madara widened his eyes. "Your...brother's technique?"

Sasuke smirked. "No...our technique...it's gonna send a bastard like you straight into hell!"

_'Amazing...to combine two different eye techniques after only learning of his mangekyou powers...'_

"It isn't just an eye technique!" Sasuke interrupted, as if reading his mind. "It's my brother's mangekyou and my chidori combined!"

"Any damage you do to me will damage that half of your body Sasuke so don't even think you can kill me," Madara said with a taunting chuckle.

"It isn't for you...the chidori current can numb nerves or even block out chakra! Using the mangekyou, I'll be able to see exactly where the seeper jutsu is and block it from the rest of me from the inside..." Sasuke plunged the chidori in his arm and groaned in pain. Blood spilled from the deep open wound.

Madara could do nothing. The seeper's jutsu meant that he could not move. He had to remain level with Sasuke's body.

Sasuke could see the jutsu, spreading like venom within him. Numbing his chakra and Madara's with chidori and pinpointing every point with mangekyou, he could feel himself slowly returning.

Madara struggled to regain power as the seeper's jutsu grew weaker.

A pool of blood clung to the floor as Sasuke stood there, his body wobbling slightly. He could barely stand now. His body was going numb and he was losing a lot of blood. Sasuke gave a small triumphant smile before collapsing to the ground.

--

The gen-jutsu suddenly disappeared and Sakura and Naruto were the first to see Sasuke fall to the ground, a deep wound on his arm and blood leaking from it. The chidori within his right hand flickered and died like a withering candle.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, crawling next to his unconscious body. "That wound is deep...and he has serious internal injuries!"

"We need to get him out of here," Kakashi declared.

"Where is that bastard?" Naruto screamed in anger, his eyes frantically searching for Madara...but no one was there. "W..where did he go?"

"He's not dead," Karin announced, checking the surrounding chakra signatures. "But he's long gone."

Naruto punched the floor furioulsy. "Damnit! How did he get away?"

"Madara is powerful Naruto. Even without Sasuke's body, he'll be able to live for at least another 30 years," Sakura told him. "Tobi or Obito as you call him Kakashi, hasn't given in yet. One day he might come back...but until then..." Sakura stroked Sasuke's cheek. "Sasuke was able to overcome it..."

Naruto smiled. "Does that mean we've finally caught him at last?"

Sakura didn't answer that. "We need to get him back right now. We can't afford to lose him."

Kakashi gave a nod. "Alright, it's time to move out! Let's get back to Konoha!"

Rock Lee's jaw dropped to the floor. His eyes began to fill with tears of disappointment. "We just stood here! It was a waste if time even coming here!" His lip began to tremble.

"We were at risk of a possible encounter with Akatsuki, we had to go," Neji told him sternly, before walking off with Gai and Tenten.

Sakura stopped in her tracks then, realising something.

Naruto turned round, Sasuke's arm over his shoulder and his other arm round Kakashi's. "What is it Sakura?"

Sakura jerked her head towards Sai, who was facing team Hebi in complete silence.

"Sorry Bro, but my place is here with these guys. Someone's gotta control this big guy if he gets out of hand," Suigetsu said with a toothy grin.

Karin frowned but approved of the thought of having to stick around with the irritating two a little longer.

"I understand," Sai answered. "My only goal in life was to give you this." Sai handed him a book and Suigetsu hesitantly took it.

"Arigatou...Sai..."

Sai had finally understood the true meaning of bonds.

One week had passed. Sasuke's trial would be due tomorrow and visitors had not been allowed since he got back. Only Sakura, who was the most aware of his condition was permitted to see him. Tsunade had high trust in her skilled apprentice.

Sakura, who had been healed of any possible wounds was currently on her way to Sasuke's room. Since arriving, he had only woken up once and she had not been there to greet him. She was already nervous. The last time they were alone they had nearly kissed. She couldn't help but smile. Her heeled sandals clapped against the tiled floor. She was getting closer to his door now, making her all the more nervous.

Playing with the strands of her hair, she hesitantly approached the door and gazed at it for a few seconds. She had been in this room often, but only now was she aware that he could be awake. It was Sakura's duty to give him regular checkups and it was also her duty (or more like she decided) to inform him of his trial. Immediately thoughts of worry began to go through her head. She was aware that a rogue ninja would suffer the harshest punnishments of Konoha's law. He had betrayed the village and had worked with Orochimaru, that was enough for him to be killed. Sakura shook the notion from her mind. Tsunade wouldn't be that heartless.

Finally giving in, she pressed down on the handle and entered the room, immediately noticing Sasuke's oynx eyes fully open. They were not staring at her, he was uncaring to whoever had entered his room. His head was turned the other way in fact, facing the window. But he was awake. Sakura could see he was blinking. Without a word, she approached the foot of his bed and retrieved the clipboard. Scribbling down some uneeded notes but pretending to look busy. The moment was awkward and she wasn't even sure if he had noticed her presence.

"Sakura."

That answered her question.

"Good to see you awake," she said cheerfully, attempting to brighten his husky voice. He certainly seemed miserable.

"Why are my wrists tied to the bed?" He asked casually.

Sakura had forgotten about that. "There's something we need to talk about."

He turned his gaze away from the window then and straight into her green eyes. "What about?" He clearly wasn't interested. "I'd rather you untied me."

"I'm not permitted to do so, you being tied up was under the hokage's instruction-not mine; despite the fact that I'm your doctor right now," Sakura told him. She stood there, shifting her feet as a way to keep herself focused. His eyes didn't remove themselves from her face and she instantly felt faint.

"Sit down..." Sasuke said finally.

"I'll stand," Sakura said without thinking, even though she wanted to sit.

"I can't sit up so sit down," Sasuke repeated, but not harshly. He was unusually calm for a person who was tied to a bed.

Sakura eventually gave in after several seconds of hesitation. She skipped the chair and immediately went to sit beside him on the bed, staring down at her lap.

"Did I say you could sit so close?" Sasuke asked, rather taken aback.

"I'm worried..." Sakura said, ignoring his last words. "And you can't stop this...so all these thoughts are running in my head..." She was drabbling and she knew it.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned her impatiently.

Without warning she wrapped her arms round his neck and lay beside him, leaning her chin on his shoulder and holding him tightly.

Sasuke's eyes widened at her sudden embrace and even more so when she didn't let go. "What're yo-"

"I don't want you to die!" Sakura said suddenly, tears stinging her eyes but she didn't let her voice show it was breaking.

Sasuke could feel her fingers tighten round his bare back. "What do you mean?"

"You're going on trial tomorrow...and you have enough on your record to be executed..." Sakura whispered. "But...Tsunade, she wouldn't do it but the Konoha's elders might...they assign the hokage, they know everything about law and justice...they'll be there too..."

Sasuke sighed. "Aren't you used to me being at risk of death by now?"

Sakura shook her head. "I had no idea what was happening to you the whole time you were away, and even if something did I couldn't have stopped it because I wasn't there! But this is different. I can stop this if I try-despite the risk of getting severely punnished and losing my job...but it's worth it...if you live..."

Sasuke felt his chest tighten at her words. "Sakura...if the trial ends that way, don't stop it from happening."

Sakura clung to him even tighter then. "Why?"

"Don't concern yourself with me anymore...it's already hurting you to even be around me..."

"That's not true!" Sakura protested. "I don't know if I'll see you after today..."

"Then stay here with me..." Sasuke answered. "And preferably loosen your grip..."

Sakura let out a small laugh as she released her hands from his neck and clasped her hands together, still lying beside him.

"I didn't say let go," he told her in annoyance.

Sakura froze as her face began to redden. Looking at the rope round his wrists, she quickly retrieved a kunai from her pocket and cut the binds. Grabbing his hands, she placed them round her waist, before placing her hands back round his neck. He kissed her then, completely taking her aback as she was left wide-eyed with his lips against hers. She soon relaxed and closed her eyes, kissing him back

She didn't quite understand what they were together...but whatever it was, it felt too perfect to be real and she didn't want it to end...

So they stayed like that for several hours, as light turned to dark. For a long time they were awake, just holding each other. But after a while, Sasuke's breathing grew heavier and she knew he was asleep. He did need it after all. She pulled herself away from him, knowing that staying any longer would only get him into trouble. The trial would start early in the morning and Sakura was firm on attending.

_'I'll need the sleep...' _Sighing, she stood and made her way out of the room, taking one last glance at the back of his head.

Jonin and chuunin gathered in the hall and took their seats. All who appeared in this room today were those who knew Sasuke or had been on retrieval squads to find him, or Orochimaru. Sasuke, of course, had been woken up that same morning, forced to change and walk with ANBU surrounding him, ensuring he would not escape. Now he stood at the very front of the room, facing the two Konoha elders and Tsunade, who sat, drumming her fingers on the desk in boredom. The last, most important witnesses were yet to arrive. Sasuke's old team.

Tsunade had already predicted what they would do in order to save Sasuke from possible death or exile. Naruto, of course, would yell and argue with the Konoha elders, who, as usual planned to say absolutely nothing and let Tsunade speak for them, unless it was too important for her to say. Kakashi would remain docile as always, being accepting of the laws but also defending his old student whenever he had the chance. And of course, there was Sakura. It was quite ironic to say the least, that Tsunade found Sakura the most unpredictable and yet, she knew her the most. What would Sakura say? Too sensible to shout yet too bold to say nothing.

Eventually, after Tsunade had put her deep thinking aside, Team 7 strode in, along with Sai, who Tsunade had chosen not to analyse as he hadn't cared much for Sasuke and vice-versa.

Sasuke didn't look at them, but kept his eyes ahead. They were not permitted to stand beside him, but instead sit in the front row behind him, next to Captain Yamato.

Sakura instantly began fidgeting. She gazed over at Naruto, who was already clenching his fists and shaking slightly. It was definitely a time to be nervous.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you stand here today accused of multiple crimes against your village, Konoha. You became a missing-nin and worked under Orochimaru for two to three years and have also injured several shinobi from neighbouring countries as well as our own. This then gave you rank as an S class criminal," Tsunade announced over the silence.

Sasuke's face was blank as usual.

"However, you killed Orochimaru and set the prisioners free and recently you have also killed two Akatsuki members, one being your brother, Uchiha Itachi. We must now decide what punnishments suit your acts of crime," Tsunade told him. "Do you plead guilty to the crimes stated?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered, though he felt no guilt.

"And you you state the truth that you did in fact kill two members of Akatsuki?"

"Yes."

"Konoha elders, are you satisfied?" Tsunade asked them.

Both gave a nod.

"Then we will proceed with defence for and against Sasuke Uchiha. Hatake Kakashi, you trained Uchiha Sasuke. Do you think he is a potential threat to our village?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi stood. "Sasuke always showed potential and was a gifted student. However, it is true that these skills were an influence to the incident that happened when he was seven Lady Tsunade. He left the village for revenge and has gained it. I believe he has the right to return to the village and retake the chuunin exams and remain on watch."

Tsunade gave a nod before gesturing him to take a seat. "Sasuyama Tabiki, you were squad leader of the group that set out to the sound village a few years back and encountered Orochimaru and Sasuke. What did you witness?"

Sakura stared over at Tabiki with curiosity. She had not heard his name and yet, he had seen Sasuke before the death of Orochimaru. His eyes were small and his face ageing. He was strict, his posture showed that all too clearly.

"Sasuke training under Orochimaru and destroying several innocent prisoners," Tabiki said.

Sasuke raised his head and glared at Tabiki. "I never killed any of them."

"You are not permitted to speak," Tsunade interrupted him.

"He is mentally unstable. The massacre he faced has cleary affected him, therefore he is a danger to us. Not only that but he now possesses the mangekyou sharingan, which Itachi himself put into him-"

"How do you know that?" Naruto yelled suddenly, as Sakura held him back.

"It's my job to know," Tabiki snapped.

"You say he has the mangekyou?" Tsunade pursed her lips together.

The Konoha elders merely exchanged glances.

"He is a criminal, and like all criminals should be treated with what they deserve. Our ways should not change simply because he has done some good. He never killed Orochimaru for our purpose, but merely to gain power for his own needs. Not only this but I doubt he ever intended to go back to Konoha after killing Itachi," Tabiki said, before taking a seat.

"Team 7, during your previous mission, how was it that you came to find Sasuke?" Tsunade questioned them.

Naruto gulped. The truth wouldn't help Sasuke in any way. "Gah! What does it matter?"

"Be quiet!" Tsunade ordered. "Sakura?"

Sakura raised her head, surprised that Tsunade would be asking her, of all people. "We...encountered several traps Lady Hokage..."

"What traps?"

"Sasuke and his ex-teammates had set them up for us...and we fought against each one, separated from each other...and Sasuke and Naruto were fighting," Sakura explained.

"Do you think that if you hadn't have brought him here, that he would have willingly returned on his own accord?" Tsunade questioned.

Sakura bit her lip. "No..."

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto hissed.

"Lying our way through this isn't going to help anyone Naruto!" Sakura protested.

"I believe that's all the evidence we need," the female konoha elder announced, causing the audience to mutter. We will now decide on the punnishment for Uchiha Sasuke..."

Both elders turned to leave.

"HEY YOU OLD HAG! GET YOUR SAGGY ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Naruto screamed suddenly, causing everyone to gasp. His finger was directly pointed at the elders and his left eye was twitching with anger. "This trial has barely begun! You can't just make your decision when we've barely defended him!"

The elders merely glared at the hyperactive blonde.

"Kakashi..." Tsunade began, massaging her temples.

"Understood." Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the collar and began dragging him out of the hall.

"Hey, hey! What're you doing? Don't tell me you're taking sides with these hideous old farts! Come on Kakashi, don't act so old-gaaaaaaa!" The door slammed shut leaving an uncomfortable silence.

Sakura merely flopped onto her seat and gazed at the palm of her hands.

--

"OWOWOWOWOOW!" Naruto whined as Kakashi pushed him out onto the hokage rooftops. "Don't drag me here! We need to hear their verdict!"

"No we don't Naruto," Kakashi said sternly, crossing his arms. "It's a losing battle..."

"NANI?" Naruto exclaimed.

"There is too much against him and Sasuke isn't helping himself by standing there like he doesn't care. It'll take a miracle...but you yelling at the elders like that isn't going to help him, is it? So keep your cool and just look at the view..."

"How can you keep so calm at a time like this?" Naruto asked, leaning against the ledge.

"Because I've learnt to be..."

--

20 minutes had passed and Naruto and Kakashi had not returned. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair nervously. The tension was killing her! The worst was death. But he couldn't get off with a simple tap on the wrist. So what was in store for him? Sakura didn't think the trial was fair. It was short and the elders had made their judgement before hearing the full story.

Tsunade entered the hall then, and all eyes fell upon her. She did not look sad, nor happy, making Sakura all the more scared. Taking a seat she waited for the hall to be silent.

Sasuke was still standing there, eyes lowered to the ground.

"The elders have come to a decision..." Tsunade announced.

Sakura's heart was beating faster. It hurt to breathe, she could feel a lump in her throat. _'What is it? What is it? What is it?'_

"Uchiha Sasuke. From this moment on...you are to be...exiled."

There was a loud gasp in the audience as Sakura froze in her seat. Her eyes wide.

"You will make your way out of Konoha and never return."

Sasuke's face was still emotionless.

"That's not fair!" Sakura shouted suddenly. "You can't exile him! What is he supposed to do? Have you all gone crazy? Is this justice?"

"Just be thankful he isn't being executed Sakura! This was the best I could do," Tsunade told her.

"The best you could do? Well then you're a pathetic hokage!" Sakura yelled over the loud whispers from the people behind her.

Tsunade slammed her fists on the desk. "Enough! Please escort Miss Haruno out of the hall immediately!"

Four ANBU immediately appeared around her, from every angle and slipped their hands through her arms. Sakura struggled against them.

"You can't do this!" Sakura screamed angrily. "The trial barely lasted! It wasn't even fair!"

The ANBU grabbed her more roughly and dragged her from the hall.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You no longer belong in this village."

Sasuke glared up at the hokage, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and making his way out of the hall.

Sakura could already hear the crowd leaving the hall as the ANBU dragged her in the opposite direction. Sasuke was leaving...

"Get off of me!" She swiped a kick from under them before running towards the hokage tower. Her blood was pumping. She had to see him! She sped up the stairs and ran through the forever winding corridors, eager to get to her destination. Eyes watering, she burst through the rooftop doors and came charging across the rooftops, the wind attacking her face. Running at Naruto's side, she peered over the edge.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, watching his friend pant heavily.

Kakashi gave her one glance, before staring out at the view. "So...he's been exiled."

"NANI?" Naruto screamed. "We can't let him leave! We have to-"

Kakashi placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "The only thing we can do is watch him leave. If we try to stop him, we could be at risk of severe punnishment for helping a criminal. Even if he is important to us..."

Sakura's heart was racing. She placed her hand against her chest. _'Sasuke...' _

"Why didn't you stop him then?" Naruto asked, his voice more calm.

Sakura shook her head. "I tried...ANBU escorted me out and I couldn't turn back or they would have stopped me. The only thing I can do, is watch him..."

A large crowd filled the Konoha streets now. Parting as Sasuke passed through, avoiding all eye contact. Team 7 watched with weary eyes as Sasuke walked on through. Feeling their gaze upon him, Sasuke paused and turned round, facing the three figure standings on the rooftops. The sun lifted behind them, as the wind blew gently. He gave a small smile. They looked so right up there. They belonged on that rooftop, the sun a halo to the outline of their bodies. It felt right for them...

Sasuke looked at Kakashi first. His sensei.

And Naruto. His best friend and enemy as well. Someone who, no matter what had always defended him.

And Sakura, the only light in his life, stood there, her eyes shimmering in the morning sun. There was something omnious about her, in that very moment. She seemed so serene as she gazed back at him. Of course, she was acting as a true shinobi and accepting the hardships. She would indeed become stronger that way and perhaps he could see her again. Why had she chosen not to fight so hard to keep him to stay? He knew the answer.

Bonds were a tricky thing to understand. But his team stood there still, watching him leave. The one who didn't belong in Konoha. But the one who belonged in Sakura's heart.

Now the rain was slowly painting across the ground, light and cold against a fresh warm morning. Sasuke, for the very last time, turned his head away and continued walking. The smile still on his face.

Sakura merely smiled also. For love she had made this sacrifice. He would have been happy with her. But would he be happy in a place he chose to leave? He still had many questions he wanted to find out and she couldn't help that.

_"Does that mean we've finally caught him?" _Those words Naruto spoke. She never answered him. Was it a premonition? Happy stories where the prince of your dreams stays with you forever don't always come true and she couldn't have it the way she wanted.

When giving up on a fairytale so that a loved one may go on to find the answers they seek and feel free was true love indeed. It's what Sakura would have to call...

A shinobi's sacrifice.

**NOTE!! THERE IS A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY!! It is called "Crimson heart, a shinobi's fate,"**

**Theeeeee END! Wow hoped you enjoyed reading it, I loved writing it! Hope the ending wasn't too disappointing :( Please tell me what you thought of the ending!**

**If you're interested (hope you are :) here is the next fanfic i am putting up soon! Title: "You're the man! Kind of..." (sasusaku) Full summary: Sakura's mission is to go undercover as a man to an all male training facility in a new village that has sprung up out of nowhere. The new village is suspicious, what is its motives? And what is SASUKE doing here?? Things are about to get worse, not only has he been assigned this mission by MADARA but he is also in the same dorm as Sakura. Both are the enemies to this new village and to each other, but will Sasuke even figure out her secret or can she keep up her male appearence?? (will have chapters) **

**Tell me what you think! Please review!! ARIGATOU!!**

**(don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi and his staff!)**


End file.
